The Rod of Creation
by Old Soldier
Summary: The Oblivion is destroying the multiverse and The Forgotten Realms are next. Three young soul mates step up. Ann needs to keep Kim alive. Shego needs her son dead. K/R Violence/Strong language/Mature themes. Ch.3 now up.
1. Lanterns

**The Rod of Creation**

This is a Kim Possible/Forgotten Realms fusion.

**Disclaimer: **_Kim Possible and associated characters belong to Disney. The Forgotten Realms belongs to Wizards of the Coast. This story is just for fits and giggles._

_This is a __**MATURE**__ story do not read this if you are below legal age in your jurisdiction of residence. (Otherwise your vision will get weaker, your mind will become feeble, you'll develop acne and grow hair on your palms...at least that's what my mother warned me would happen. _XD_)_

_

* * *

_

**Lanterns**

**Prologue**

"So, you arrogant little bitch, you really aren't all that are you?" the demonic creature sneered at the dying redhead. The voice was projected telepathically and it rumbled so deeply within her brain that it vibrated right through her body, inciting a wave of nausea that added to the agony the young woman was already in. The poison from the beast's claws was working through her body, making her feel as if her insides were on fire and her flesh melting. Her feet had been crushed when it got hold of her to fling her against the wall of the crypt chamber, the impact breaking her jaw and some ribs, and judging from the frothy blood she was coughing up, punctured a lung as well. Somewhere within the vile temple rang a deep sounding bell. It began ringing soon after they arrived, conveying a sense of ominous foreboding over the entire mission.

"So, what is that catch phrase you seem to enjoy uttering with such confidence?'Anything is possible'? Does that include getting your team killed?" mocked the demon as its massive arm picked up the body of an elven woman who had been the team's wizard and took a bite out of her abdomen with its huge maw.

While the demon was momentarily diverted the young hero glanced around through swollen eyelids. They had been set up, the ambush perfectly executed, and it was her fault! Her scout, Freia, had been burned to an unrecognizable husk; the priest had his holy symbol thrust into his skull and the soldiers assigned as the party's muscle each systematically dismembered. She could not even remember their names!

The beast, lurid flames dancing over its body, dropped the dead elf and snapped its massive horned head around to stare with astonishment at the young woman. The telepathic link to the redhead allowed the creature to overhear her thoughts. Its vaguely canine visage broke into a fang filled feral grin, "You little whore. These people died for you and you don't even remember their names? By the way, where's your sidekick, the two of you together are a solid team. I was expecting a better challenge. This team of yours was a very poor substitute. The entertainment value was somewhat disappointing."

The vile creature grabbed its 'entertainment' by the right hand and dangled her almost twelve feet above the floor of the crypt. The clawed fist crushed her hand, the flames wreathing it burning her flesh. At this point she was too weak to scream and all that came through her broken jaw was an agonized moan.

"And you humans joke about dumb blondes, they should look closer at redheads," the demon jeered, "Your arrogance made it easy to lure you here and without your sidekick you were a pushover. Maybe you should have just stayed home to raise human brats for me to snack on." The beast chuckled evilly, "I prefer humans over elves anyway; they are more filling."

As the evil entity raised the young hero to its mouth it stopped suddenly and stared intently at its intended meal. She was pregnant! Very recently, if its judgement was correct. Out of curiosity the creature sifted through her mind. She had some shadows on her soul!..._Well, well, well, you have the most interesting family tree; certainly a lineage I would be proud of …_The young hero's tormentor looked forward to consuming the soul of an unborn because it would boost its power considerably. However, before it could devour its intended meal it was stopped again. This time, fear registered in its mind and in a defensive reflex immediately wrapped its large bat wings around itself.

The telepathic link still in place, the strength of that emotion blotted everything out for the young woman except the sensation of her soul being shredded by overwhelming despair. The demon appeared to be listening intently.

"By your command I will obey, this soul is not mine to have, _~Fa'durtzkak~_ 'Oblivion'," the beast responded with deference.

The creature lifted the redhead up to face him, _~Fa'durtzkak~ _has granted you and your child reprieve. Instead of both of you being consumed to suffer for eternity in entropy, you will be allowed to die a natural death, plagued only by a lifetime of nightmares. Know that you will have a daughter and will pass on your taint to her. When she comes of age, by human reckoning, _~Fa'durtzkak~ _will then collect her."

Although it was denied this meal, the prospect of a few decades of entertainment was worth it. The demon noticed that its victim was shaking her head weakly and it could read the terror emanating from her mind.

In a mocking tone the beast said, "Oh, I understand completely. How are you supposed to raise a child in the condition you are in now? That is why I have been instructed to mend your injuries." It poured a vial of a viscous red and black liquid into her mouth. The putrid consistency almost made her vomit, then it felt as if every bone in her body had been replaced by white hot pokers...

Her ensuing scream reverberated throughout the house, violently waking her husband who had been sleeping beside her. She laid in a foetal position on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably, her husband unable to do anything more useful than to hold her. She had that nightmare again. The nightmare about her last ever mission, the mission that broke Ann Possible as a hero. Within minutes of the scream, her teen daughter dashed into the bedroom. Sadness and concern registered in her olive eyes and in her mind she wondered what it was that constantly tormented her mother so.

* * *

Ann was born and raised in the Moonlands; territory claimed by the Uthgardt barbarians of the Savage North. Her clan, the Stormwinds, lived a semi-nomadic existence near Beorunna's Well, the ancestral mound of her tribe, the Black Lions. At birth she was announced to the clan as ~_Kethranna Ronsdottr~' _Blue Flame daughter of Ron' by the shaman; she was so named in recognition of the compassion evident in her young eyes and the fiery hair which promised a fiery spirit. Her parents, Kim and Ron, themselves outlanders from an unknown world, were content to call her Ann, or 'Ember_'_, for short.

Ever since a child Ann had always enjoyed helping others. Her kind-heartedness making her especially good at making friends with people; with a special knack for befriending animals as well. But it was when they were ill that she was extraordinarily empathetic. Whether it was man or beast, she was adept at providing comfort and as Ann got older she developed an uncanny ability to assess correctly the ailments afflicting her patient. By picking the brains of the shamans and midwives from surrounding clans she eventually learned how to treat them; the young adept was even able to calm and treat injured and sick wild animals. By the age of fourteen, Ann had harnessed the strength of her convictions to focus the positive energies she exuded directly into healing injured creatures. Not content to simply treat one clan, the fledgling medic was drawn to where she felt truly needed, out among the far flung encampments of her tribe.

The young caregiver's talents were appreciated by a southerner priest; she and her father had not only saved his life, they had prevented his soul from being consumed by 'The Oblivion'. So appreciative was he that he swore an 'Oath of Life-Debt' to Ann and her family; vowing to serve and protect her family to the death even avenging their deaths if need be.

The priest, a _Dawnbringer of_ 'The Morninglord', was a blue-haired half-moon elf from the city of Silverymoon by the name of Corlon Greenleaf. As his sojourn with Clan Stormwind continued he admired the young healer's selflessness and was impressed with her proficiency in the healing arts. It was not long before they became close, the young woman soon confiding to her new friend her reluctance in confining her talents to just one clan. With advice and encouragement from her parents and Corlon as well as rousing support from her best friend Freia Barkinsdottr, Ann's confidence grew leaving home to pursue her dream, to travel about and seek out those who needed help. She set out with her parent's proud blessings accompanied by Corlon and occasionally Freia with her cousin Steve.

They traveled to the more remote tribal encampments to tend to the ill and deliver babies. They found the lost, rescued the helpless and helped rebuild after disasters, natural or otherwise earning the gratitude of all the people they helped. While on the road they never lacked for shelter, a hot meal or maybe even a horse; while travelling they were often under the discrete watch of their friends Slim Possible and Marshean, local rangers who patrolled the Moonlands. Even the normally aggressive and xenophobic Red Tiger tribe allowed the heroic duo safe passage through their territory. The selfless heroes were known and celebrated throughout the Silver Marches, especially in the rural and backwoods regions. However, it was Ann who was more readily recognized, a beautiful young woman, tall with a slim build, red hair, azure eyes, and a calm demeanour.

* * *

Ann celebrated her eighteenth birthday out in the wilderness as she and her party were travelling the Moonlands to catch up with the Stormwind clan. With her and Corlon were a warrior, Geth Go, and his daughter Shendra from the Greenraven clan. The little girl, no more than ten, was most noteworthy, dressed in green and black tasselled buckskins she had a face that could pass for a pretty elf with eyes of the most brilliant green, and her raven black hair, tied in a braid, reached to just above her knees; she was also most definitely daddy's girl. The elf-like girl entertained the party with flute playing that just seemed to soothe the soul and recited with perfection tribal sagas; her dry wit the source of much amusement.

They were intercepted along the way by Ann's long time friend, Slim Possible, a ranger who watched over the Black Lion tribal lands, and her best girlfriend since childhood, Freia, a petite, grey-eyed and dark-haired woman who was now the Stormwind clan's new scout.

As soon as the healer saw the ranger she smirked knowing what was coming next bracing herself accordingly; Corlon grinning knowingly stepped off the trail motioning to Geth and his daughter to do the same. In short order the ranger stepped his horse aside to reveal Freia behind him on her own horse. The squeal of delight probably woke the dead, "Annie!" Charging her horse down the trail the petite woman jumped and tackled the redhead.

With surprising strength Ann caught the smaller woman, "Well met beautiful."

Wrapping her arms and legs around the taller woman the dark-haired woman replied in a sultry voice, "Back atchya gorgeous, and happy birthday," then proceeded to kiss Ann tenderly yet passionately none the less. Blue eyes closed, forgetting the outside world for the moment, the healer returned the kiss with equal tenderness.

As the ranger approached with a smile Geth glanced at him then nodded towards the women, "Childhood sweethearts?"

"Fer as long as I've known 'em nigh on ten years and they were already that when I met 'em," replied Slim.

"No men-folk in the clan?" asked the Greenraven warrior.

"No one's eligible, they's either older and already married or they's so young they ain't passed the rites o' manhood yet. Freia lost her intended some years ago and she turned to Annie for solace and affection. They's always been close, ever since they was little; Annie ain't never had no problem returnin' the affections."

As she listened, Shendra looked on in envy at the two women for a moment then with a brief look of melancholy turned away.

Slim and Freia came prepared for a birthday celebration bringing plenty of mead, extra food and gifts for the birthday girl.

Geth grinned and offered his hand, "Well met Kethranna Ronsdottr, I'm sorry for not knowing about your birthday, may you live well," gesturing to his daughter who was already rummaging through the food stores brought by Slim, "At least allow Shendra and I to prepare the evening meal, my little girl's quite imaginative when it comes to cooking."

Smiling, Ann grasped his forearm, "Thanks Geth, I'm looking forward to supper then."

As supper was being prepared the birthday gifts were presented; Corlon presented his gift, "I picked this up at Rhyester's Matins when we were last in Silverymoon; it's a healer's kit that never gets depleted."

Freia presented hers next, "I had Lander in the Windrivver clan make this quarterstaff for you I know it's your weapon of choice. It's made of duskwood, I added the carvings then he polished it after he was done; it'll help you hit faster and harder."

Slim stepped up holding a rod about sixteen inches long, "I reckon y'all gettin' tired of toss'n that grapple hook of yur'n with only fifty feet o'rope to it so ah got ya this. It's a grapple rod that can shoot a hook three hunnert feet easy as pie without missin'."

The scout presented the last gift, "This is from your parents, they remembered you saying wearing metal armour interfered with your healing spells; this suit of leather armour was made by Lander as well then your ma took it to a shaman who owed her a favour and had it blessed so now it's as tough as chain mail."

During the meal Ann, with a drunken Freia passed out against her shoulder, admired her new grapple rod, "It's beautiful Slim, I love how far I can launch the hook and it catches every time on what ever I aim at."

Slim smiled, "It was my idea; I crafted the rod but it was Squirt what got it workin' right. Ya shoulda seen his eyes light up when ah said it was yer birthday present; I'm purty good at craftin' them there magic things but Squirt's the real brains in the family."

"If he's so smart how come he can't seem to form a complete sentence around me?"

"Aw come on Annie, ya know he's sweet on ya, the boy's got it bad."

"Slim, I know my parents always taught me to keep an open mind about things, especially people, but book magic makes me nervous; I've seen more bad than good come from it. I'm just having trouble getting around the fact he's a wizard, nothing personal against him otherwise."

"Annie, James don't approve of no violence 'ceptin' fer protect'n hisself and those he cares about. He only uses his magic fer makin'n useful things and learnin' stuff; sometimes he likes to teach the young'uns. Just talk to him fer a while, get to know him."

The healer gave a wry smile, "I don't know, see previous about incoherent speech; however, I am flattered that he's crushing on me and he is kind of sweet in his own way…."

"Ooo, Ann's gotta boyfriend," teased a drunken Corlon quietly from behind her.

Feigning anger the redhead replied, "Don't make me hurt you."

It was well after midnight and the only two individual's conscious after an evening of feasting on food and mead were the little girl, who was not allowed to drink mead in any case, and the healer who could not get drunk no matter how hard she tried. Ann noticed the long-braided girl examining her with sleepy eyes, "You look about ready to drop little one; why don't you go to sleep? You worked real hard this evening; supper was delicious and your flute playing was heavenly, thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Shendra.

The little girl glanced at Freia sleeping snuggled up against the healer, "You're lucky to have a sweetheart, I don't have anybody."

The young woman was taken aback by the comment, "But, Shendra, how can you not have any friends?"

"There aren't any other kids my age; everybody's either a grown up and married or they're toddlers. So I either behave like a grown up or a babysitter; although it's kinda fun teaching stuff to the little ones."

"It's the same with me and Freia but we were lucky and had each other. I don't have any brothers or sisters, what about you."

"I've two older brothers, Helm is the oldest and he's always trying to boss me around and Mercel's always blaming me if he does something stupid or tries taking credit for someone else's idea. If something happens at least Helm helps but Mercel hangs back until the jobs almost done. They're such twits I can hardly stand being around them. My da is the closest to a friend that I have."

Empathetic to the little girl's situation Ann catches green eyes with blue ones, "I think you're perfectly adorable and I'd love it if you'd have me as a friend; I know I'm older but I hope not so much." She patted the ground beside her.

Grinning, the little girl grabbed her bedroll and scooted next to her new friend; after sitting down she looked appreciatively at welcoming blue eyes within a halo of fiery red hair.

"I like the colour" of your hair I've never seen hair like that it reminds me of the morning sun at the crack of dawn."

"I was born on 'The Birthing', just as the sun cracked the horizon," said Ann.

"Is it true you're a hero; that's what I hear people say?"

"Funny, I hear the same thing."

"I want to be a hero when I grow up."

"You don't become a hero just by calling yourself one it's a title you have to earn. When someone's world has just caved in, when people are hurt, in dire need or in danger, if helping them puts you at great personal risk, even death you are considered brave. But if putting yourself in that dangerous situation terrifies you yet you go through with the task, then you are a hero. Help people enough times and some of them will want to return the favour; this makes you stronger when you need extra resources to help the next person."

Shendra snuggles up to her new friend, "Is it true Blue Fox is your ma; they say she's the best warrior in the whole tribe."

Ann answered quietly, "Yes, she is my ma and I've seen her fight, she's very good."

Smiling, the redhead watched the little girl fall asleep then turned to tend the campfire. The healer was startled to see a shapely yet robust woman with russet hair smiling at her; her leather armour and clothing were coloured in muted greens and browns; combined with the weapons she carried, she seemed like a ranger. "Oh," was all Ann could think to say.

Moving with a lithe grace the visitor got up and stood next to the startled woman, "Hello child, it's been a while; you've grown up quite pretty and you've made me so proud. Do you remember me?"

Blue eyes opened wide in recognition, "You're that lady in the forest I met when I was five; you gave me my healing gift."

"Nay, child; when I saw you save that wolf cub I knew it was already in you, I merely released it for you to use. It did me good to see how close you and that wolf became you two were a great pair. I've been watching you these thirteen years and your exquisite concern for life has touched me greatly; seeing as it's your birthday today I brought you a gift as well."

Looking to where the lady gestured the healer gasped in astonishment for on the other side of the campsite stood a powerful, equine creature with a white coat and big, blue, lively eyes gleaming in the firelight. Long silky hair hung down in a mane and forelock and a single ivory-coloured horn, about two feet long, grew from the center of its forehead.

Ann stood up slowly, "It's a unicorn – you're giving me a unicorn?"

The russet-haired woman smiled, "Go ahead and introduce yourself, his name is '_Raerin'_ and he is very keen on meeting you."

Feeling inexplicably awed by the woman's presence yet still at ease the young barbarian glanced around at her sleeping companions, retrieving a small pouch she proceeded to the unicorn. Instinctively she presented herself to the beast in a non threatening manner hoping to gain its confidence as she would any animal, wild or domestic, she had not met before. Although sensing the animal was at peace she still reached into her pouch pulling out some dried fruit to offer as a treat, smiling broadly when the beast gently took it from her hand and ate it. As one hand stroked the muzzle and the other the broad neck Ann marvelled at the horn, the silkiness of the mane and the large, intelligent eyes the colour of the pre-dawn sky; as the white creature nuzzled her chest she spoke softly, "Hello Raerin, my name is Ann," then yelped and hopped back when the creature spoke.

"Well met Ann, I am more than pleased to meet you," answered the unicorn in a deep yet gentle voice, "and although I appreciate the courtesy and the tasty treat, by the way is there more of that, all you had to do was introduce yourself and ask politely; I don't bite…most of the time. Oh, the talking part comes with being a magical beast and all. Sorry if I startled you," turning to the other woman, "May I keep her 'My Lady of the Forest'; the positive waves her soul exudes are so soothing," Sniffing the healer's pouch, "Besides, those fruit treats are delectable."

With a chuckle 'The Lady of the Forest' explains, "My child, Raerin is your ally, companion and mount should you ever require his assistance. He already has healing powers in his own right; however, you can teach your skills to him whether it be healing or fighting, he can be taught. Since he hails from '_Celestia'_ you have to summon him to you; merely focus for a moment and he will appear, right now he can exist for about a half day with you. Remember, your getting stronger not only means he can stay longer it also means he gets stronger as well. So will you have him?"

Still trying to process the fact that she was talking to a goddess who had just given her a unicorn, Ann was only able to nod her head vigorously in agreement.

Looking at Corlon the deity said, "Beware his superiors, once they get wind of Raerin they will trip over themselves to convert you; they would see you as a great asset."

Ann looked at her partner fondly, "He wouldn't do that to me."

The Lady of the Forest agreed, "Aye my child, he takes his oath of life-debt seriously; however his feelings for you are beginning to grow beyond mere loyalty and friendship," glancing at Shendra she continued, "I see you again did what you do best, you made another friend. You are quite right she is adorable is she not. Sadly this darling waif's idyllic life will become an abyssal horror for her in a few years."

The healer was mortified, "Is there any way to stop it; can I help?"

"Your paths will cross again at a dark time, she will not remember you at first glance; however, you will recognize her if you take the time. You will have a chance to save her then."

Suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue the redhead stretched, her eyes closing, "Time to hit the bedroll I think."

Excellent child, I think it's time everybody got some rest now," said the Forest Queen more as a command rather than a statement.

Finishing her stretch Ann discovered herself on her back looking up at the pre-dawn sky. On either side of her were Freia and Shendra snuggled up close, the three of them covered by a large wolf fur blanket the young woman knew was not there the night before.

* * *

As the Lady of the Forest warned the Church of the Morninglord took great interest in Ann when news of her unicorn companion reached them. She was recognized as a prodigy by Corlon's superiors, her talent matched the experience of Dawnbringers six and seven years older. Having little enough regard for the gods of her own people, with the obvious exception of The Lady of the Forest the redhead had even less for the southerner's deities thus she was not impressed when the clerics of the Morninglord attempted to convert her despite Corlon's warnings. After much effort, the half elf only just managed to prevent his partner's quarterstaff from connecting with a church emissary's skull. In the end he managed to persuade his friend to agree to a 'sponsorship' assuring that her efforts would be directed in helping people not preaching to them; to make it clear to others she was just a healer and not a priest, she agreed to the honorific _Renewer._

It was inevitable that her skills would be needed on the battlefield where she gained experience as a combat medic. Some senior commanders tried to keep the talented medic as a personal physician. However Ann would have nothing to do with such an arrangement, insisting on being where the troops needed her the most. The blue-eyed woman proved to be utterly fearless during a battle as well as efficient. The bold medic springing into the middle of a melee, dodging weapons, to pull wounded soldiers clear with surprising strength. Tending to their wounds with healing spells, she would have them on their feet within a few minutes, fighting again with renewed vigour. The morale of a fighting company increased exponentially just knowing the willowy redhead and her medics were nearby; however, it also meant they were about to undertake some shit-nasty mission or another. Proving countless times her willingness to put her own life at risk for the troops, being ferociously protective of her patients, they in turn guarded her safety with equal fierceness.

Of course, being the daughter of Blue Fox, the best warrior of the Black Lions there existed at least a professional interest of the junior redhead's fighting skills. While helping defend an elven encampment from marauding orcs the healer's fluid and graceful fighting style was admired and noted by the elven clan's leader. He was amused at how the lithe human woman would dance away from an orc swing only to hop back to crack her opponent's skull with her quarterstaff. Suddenly the flash-crackle-boom of a lightning bolt cast by the orcs' shaman stunned everybody for a moment. The elf leader, dismayed to realize the healer was the target became equally surprised to see her emerge unscathed, her hand enveloped in a swirling ball of blue-white plasma. The blue energy radiating from her eyes only accented the rage evident on her face; the beam of plasma from her outstretched arm turned the orc into a burned husk. The unexpected demonstration of power panicked the orc war party into retreating and left the defenders standing in awe at what they witnessed. Noticing a wounded elf warrior nearby, Ann's expression softened to one of concern; extending her hand to touch him the blue-white plasma subsided to a soft blue glow as it applied healing energy. After this particular episode the stories of ~_Eliia'atria~, _'Blue Flame Dancing', began circulating amongst the elven communities in the north. Despite his best efforts Corlon had very little success teaching Ann elvish; in response to her confusion about the title he said, "Just take it as a compliment."

Ann's exploits caught the attention of the 'knightly' arm of Corlon's church, the Order of the Aster. They protected temples and shrines, commanded whatever troops that were levied to serve the needs of the church and generally roamed the land to do good in the Morninglord's name and promote his worship. At the 'tender' age of twenty-two, the majority of the members were veterans in their late twenties to early forties, the now maturing hero and her partner were inducted as junior officers. Missions were assigned to those officers whose qualifications promised the best chance of success; the Renewer still insisting her assignments only involve helping those in need. Actual ranks did not exist except for the designation junior officer indicating a probationary status; instead a _'mithril'_ brooch in the shape of an aster blossom was presented to the new officer.

The hero and her partner's missions focused on the 'assertive' rescues of captives held in generally unhealthy situations. Occasionally, the heroes would be split up to command missions of their own. Time and again the Renewer proved herself successful in her endeavours. That is, until that last mission undertaken without her partner.

As foretold, Kethranna Ronsdottr, good-wife of Magister James Possible, gave birth to a daughter; the infant resembled Ann's mother so much she was named Kimberly.

* * *

Ann and her husband James spent the next five years trying to find out anything they could about the entity referred to by that demon as _~Fa'durtzkak~_. Being the Head Magister of Interplanar Studies at the Vault of Sages in Silverymoon, the brilliant sage focused his efforts on investigating and questioning the denizens of the known planes of existence. The famous medic called in several of the favours owed to her by renowned sages and other keepers of obscure lore and communed with the celestial allies of The Lady of the Forest and The Morninglord. She spent countless tendays at Candlekeep, a huge library of the writings of the entire continent of Faerûn, looking for any reference to The Dark One. The most information they got was that even the gods did not want to discuss the entity.

Not long after their daughter's fifth birthday, James and a very pregnant Ann were out with Kim when they were approached by an ancient looking yet stately half elf with pure white hair, long moustache, and beard. He hailed from Kara-Tur, a land reputed to be east of the sunrise itself. The half elf, known only as Sensei, was the new master of the local sect of the Sun Soul Order of monks. This sect followed the tenets of the Morninglord. The order considered it a sacred duty to foster new growth, nurture growing things, and work for rebirth and renewal. All members believed in perfecting oneself, and being fertile in mind and body. They were encouraged to go plant the seeds of hope, new ideas, and plans for a rosy future in the minds of all. They were taught to consider the consequences of their actions so that one's least effort brought the greatest and best reward. Negativity was discouraged; it was believed that there was always another morning to turn a setback into a success. Sun Soul monks placed great importance in activities that helped others.

"Good morning, Magister and Renewer," Sensei greeted them. James and Ann responded in kind, however Sensei noted Ann had flinched at being so addressed. "Renewer, may I have the honour of your company for a time this morning. I wish to discuss some matters with you in which we have a mutual interest. I have some fresh brewed tea to offer that you may find soothing."

Ann nodded to James and he continued on with their daughter. She followed Sensei to a small and sparsely furnished office. Upon sitting, a boy and a girl who were both half elves, each appearing to be about Kim's age came in bearing the tea; upon serving the tea they bowed.

"Thank you Hirotaka, Yori," Sensei said kindly. The children bowed again and exited the room. Sensei continued, "Today has been productive so far. The monastery has the services of a new head cook to replace the one who died of old age; I believe he was one hundred and thirteen years old. The new cook is Goodwife Stoppable and she is very capable and inspired; I believe she has a son about the same age as Kimberly."

Ann smiled politely as the red-robed half elf spoke and she did notice that the tea was quite soothing, "How can I be of assistance, Sensei?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have been a little despondent lately; when I greeted you earlier you did not seem comfortable with being addressed as Renewer," he commented.

"I don't deserve that title anymore," the former hero responded bitterly.

"I believe that others would dispute that, Renewer. The elves have bestowed unto you the honorific ~_Sel'nistha~, _'High Dawn Healer' as well as _~Eliia'atria~ _in elven warrior circles; the dwarves call you ~_Nalkara~_, 'Noble Healer'. As for your status as Renewer, your reputation is still held in high regard in the Morninglord's church; your humble beginnings as an Uthgardt have not impeded your social status in Everlund either, your talent as a healer is well respected," encouraged the tawny-skinned half elf.

"I just want to run a healers' hostel and raise my family," the mother said quietly, casting her eyes down on her belly.

"Those are endeavours most worthy indeed," Ann looked up as Sensei continued, "However, are you not currently on a quest to discover the nature of an entity referred to as _~Fa'durtzkak~ _; a being that you wish Kimberly to be protected from?" This last comment caught the woman's full attention.

The ancient looking half elf poured more tea; _~Fa'durtzkak~ _is an entity of unfathomable destructiveness. The being is so depraved, so maniacally insane, that even the gods of the multiverses were compelled to combine their strengths to confront it. They could not destroy it, but they managed to imprison it in an extra-dimensional pocket, there it remained imprisoned for several ages. Then, about twenty-five years ago, a new cult arose and built a temple complex in an area of the Dalelands referred to as Shadowmoor, called the Temple of the Entropomancer. The worship of the cultists provided the power for _~Fa'durtzkak~ _to create a link to this plane. The temple had just been destroyed the previous year by an adventuring company that called itself 'Old Skull Warriors'. This party was led by a certain blue-haired, green-eyed half elf Dawnbringer of the Order of the Aster sporting an Uthgardt life-debt tattoo on his left forearm."

By this point, the woman was trembling with eyes streaming tears because this was the place where her team had met its tragic end. Sensei poured his guest another cup of tea.

"Corlon; where is he now Sensei, is he well?" Ann asked with a strained voice and a pleading look in her eyes.

"Your partner journeyed to Shadowmoor to avenge your loss. As far as can be ascertained, he and his party emerged victorious and in good health. However, after they left they were never to be seen or heard from again," Sensei explained, "More to the point though, although the temple is destroyed, the link to that evil entity is still established and thus there is still a threat."

"…to my Kimmie," the mother whispered. Focusing her eyes suspiciously at Sensei she asked, "How do you know all of this?"

The Shou expatriate explained, "The Shou dynasty is obsessed with knowledge. In Kara-Tur there are four library cities where all manners of lore that have been gathered by imperial loremasters are collected. Under the guidance of the Celestial Bureaucracy all of this information is catalogued, cross referenced, copied, and stored. I, myself, am a vested senior loremaster I am privy to much obscure lore."

"May I demonstrate something to you?" the elderly half elf asked. Ann nodded. He escorted her to the drill hall and darkened the room; lighting a bullseye lantern produced a tightly focused beam of light that cut through the darkness, illuminating a circle on the far wall.

"This lantern represents you, Renewer. When you wish to accomplish a task, you seem to prefer to stay with the first solution that comes to mind, right or wrong you never seem to want to deviate from your chosen path. Can you see very much beyond the beam of light?" the half elf inquired of the woman. She shook her head. "In the area that you do not perceive could lay assistance to speed you on your way or hazards to impede you."

Setting down a lit hooded lantern beside the other lantern he lifted its shutters. This light, though softer, illuminated the entire drill hall; however, it did not diminish the intensity of the focused beam from the first lantern. Sensei continued, "The second lantern represents a partner to help keep you aware of your surroundings, someone who can watch your back, not just a team member, colleague, or battle mate. These partners would be in tune with each other physically, intellectually, emotionally and totally devoted to the other's wellbeing, to the degree of sacrificing their own life for the other; soul mates, if you will."

The healer remembered that as long as Corlon was by her side, everything seemed to always work out. She thought about how much she and Kim were alike then turned her head to look at the monk. A glint of understanding shone in her azure eyes accompanied by a rather sly smile. Sensei smiled back, encouraged by the apparent boost of the Renewer's spirit. The two of them conversed till late that evening; Ann going home with a much lighter heart but a complaining back.

"By the gods, please don't let this birth be twins," she implored.

"Today was a _very_ productive day," Sensei reflected with satisfaction.

The next morning blossomed into a beautiful spring day, the Possibles escorting a rather reluctant Kim to the monastery. Ann had little difficulty in convincing James in enrolling their daughter as an aspirant to the Sun Soul Order. Anything that could instil a modicum of control on the little redhead's rampant spirit was fine with him. As they waited in the courtyard for Sensei, the mother noticed a little blond-haired boy, whose resemblance to her father was uncanny, playing by him self.

"Kimmie, see that little boy over there? While we wait for Sensei, why don't you go introduce yourself and see if he would like to play?" suggested Ann. Kim saw the boy and started making her way towards him.

Just then three rather unsavoury looking boys looking to be about six or seven swaggered into the yard. The boys were, judging by their clothing, students of the monastery, they stepped in front of the green-eyed girl to block her way; the middle boy spoke, "You're trespassing, only true masters may enter these grounds, it looks like we'll have to teach you some respect especially since ugly little red haired girls aren't welcome," with that he shoved the girl to the ground.

Her feelings hurt, disappointed she was not welcome Kim decided it best to return to her parents…_I know Mom taught me some Hand and Foot Melee to defend myself; but no way I can take on three masters…_She stood up to walk away.

Just then the blond boy spoke up, "Hey what are you guys doing? You're not masters of anything; you haven't even been told if you've been accepted yet or not. And that was very rude what you did to that girl, Sensei doesn't approve of that kind of behaviour, he welcomes everyone…."

The leader of the bullies spoke as the three turned around, "Get him."

Walking away Kim heard, "Help, Rufus!" Turning, she saw the bullies ganging up on the freckle-faced boy who obviously did not know how to defend himself, noticing also that the attackers were just pushing and punching without any apparent expertise. The young redhead realized the brave boy drew them away from her even though he could not fight to save himself.

Kim arrived behind the three boys, her olive eyes aflame, "Leave him alone, you orcbutts!"

The young toughs turned and laughed, "Oh and what are you gonna do bitch?"

The little hero assumed a defensive combat stance.

With a smug look the middle boy, who was the leader tried to rush Kim…_This is all too easy,_ _Mom can move faster than this pink sloth, and she's gonna have my baby sister soon! _Shifting her body to the left and crouching low she drove her right fist into his groin as he went past. His body impeded the bully on the right, while the bully on the left attempted a clumsy kick to her head..._Could he move any slower; I could_ _finish a cup of cocoa moo right now…_To her it appeared the boy was moving in slow motion. Still crouching she executed a quick shoulder roll; the boy lost his balance and fell down. The little warrior did not hesitate, pinning his wrist beneath her foot she landed a vicious kick into his elbow putting him out of the fight. The girl heard a voice behind her say, "Rufus, don't get in her way!" Turning her head she saw the last boy attempt to grapple her from behind. As he tried to wrap his arms about her she ducked her head down sidestepping to her right, catching his right ankle with her left, popping her head out from under his arm as he fell forward. The now furious Kim growled, "You're goin' down slime!" Grabbing the back of the last boy's head she assisted its decent to the ground, blood spattering as his nose broke. The fledgling hero stepped back and glared at the bullies as they staggered away crying.

The Possibles arrived as the fight was under way, immediately the mother scanned the auras of the participants. The three boys fighting Kim displayed disturbing dull red auras. The frightened blond's aura was silver, much like most innocents his age. As the senior redhead approached the scene she noticed, with some concern, that her daughter's silver aura was a little duller than that of the now rescued boy.

The mother suddenly felt as if she had just been kicked in the chest…_Is the taint on my_ _soul already beginning to taint my Kimmie's soul?_ The difference was subtle and would have been missed by most; however Kim was her little girl; when it came to her daughter, Ann did not miss much.

Flashing a brilliant smile Kim moved towards the astonished boy, "You ok? My name's Kim, you wanna play?"

The blond nodded, "Sure, my name's Ron."

Looking around the little redhead asked, "Who's Rufus?"

"Rufus is my invisible friend. He says thanks for helping us and he likes you. Rufus thinks you're real pretty," Ron explained.

Blushing Kim smiled shyly, she cocked an eyebrow at the strange boy, "You're weird, but I like you." She took his hand and they went to play under a nearby shady tree.

The Stormwind clanswoman was not surprised by Kim's ferocity she was after all half-Uthgardt. In the meantime, her vision still registered the children's auras. Kim extended her hand to the now smiling boy who promptly took it, the two silver auras merging and turning gold; Ann's heart jumped with excitement.

Sensei smiled, "I believe Kimberly has already found her lantern."

* * *

The Possible Residence: _The Present, day one, late afternoon_

Kim stood on the fifth floor balcony outside of her bedroom. From the top floor of the Possible house she had a good view of her home town of Everlund, the middle of the three surface cities in the Silver Marches with Sundabar having the lower population and Silverymoon with the highest which included the greatest concentration of the upper classes. All were within a cluster of mountain ranges and open wilderness dominated in the north by the highest mountain range in all of Faerûn, 'The Spine of the World'. However, her eyes were focused in awe at the fury of a late winter storm down from the Spine of the World raging outside; she thought about the three or four feet of snow that would be left in its wake by morning…_I'd bet that even dragons and frost giants are lying low tonight._

Kim was still wearing her sparring outfit of sandals, loose pink breeches and a similarly loose fitting white shirt all bound together with two sashes, a red one and a purple one. Two open hands bracketing a pink sunrise was embroidered on her shirt indicating that she was a monk of the Sun Soul Order. Above that was a green aster leaf which indicated that she was a member of the Order of the Aster. The red sash told other members that she was a fighting monk and the purple one that she was ranked as an officer. Kim had earned a nickname from the elves, for some inexplicable reason to her, of ~_Ta'eli~, _'Blue Fox'. Almost eighteen she was not only the youngest member of the Order of the Aster; she was the youngest _**ever**_to hold the rank of officer.

The monk's auburn hair, pulled back in a ponytail, was disheveled and her muscles still felt rubbery from ten hours of physical conditioning with Sensei. As it was getting dark and her body was beginning to feel the chill Kim went back into her bedroom where her best friend Ron had poured a hot, scented bath and was even now busy downstairs preparing supper for the two of them. Stripping off her outfit she looked down at her hands and figured it would take Monique the better part of a day to do a manicure but; the calluses on her knuckles and the outside edge of her hands were a lost cause. Examining herself in the mirror she disparaged at what she saw, the last two months of her training at Yamanouchi did not allow for much more than basic hygiene thus there a lot of extra hair to remove from legs and underarms and although her pubic hair was never that copious to begin with she preferred to at least keep it neatly trimmed. It was times like these she envied Bonnie, as an elf she had no body hair to speak of and even her pubic hair was only a thin downy patch. On the plus side however, her muscle tone had improved, every muscle group clearly defined, her shoulders especially showing a little more bulk and although she could not see much in the way of fat she was sure she weighed a full ten stone because of the extra muscle. The young woman conceded that even though her bust line had not grown since she was fifteen her breasts were still firm and perky, concluding as well that her mom could not call her bubble-butt anymore. Also in evidence were the numerous bumps, bruises and miscellaneous contusions from head to foot; her body ached, and some parts actually hurt.

Kim was eager for tomorrow to arrive; she was going to Monique's clothing shop to get fitted for her new birthday dress. Her eighteenth birthday had been spent in some isolated cave near Yamanouchi; the only acknowledgement by Sensei was allowing her an extra fifteen minute's sleep, more mystery meat in her rice and a full day of philosophical discussion. After thirteen years of study, she would no longer have to live in the monastery anymore; she was entitled to go home at the end of the day. Her mom's forty-second birthday was soon…_I hope I look as hot as mom when I turn forty-two._

The tired woman lowered herself into the bath and immediately sucked her breath in with a hiss as the hot water made contact with the scrapes on her skin. She poured a vial of analgesic bath oil that her mother had developed for these all too frequent occasions; the immediate relief allowed her to relax, soak, and breathe in the delicious aromas wafting from the kitchen. Ron was preparing a meal to celebrate Kim's escape from monastic living conditions. In the peacefulness of her room the young hero began to reflect upon some observations she had made over the past several months.

Josh had been acting weird of late…_ok, I like weird that's one reason I love Ron so much but weird never suited Josh to start with and this is a creepy weird… _On a more curious note, the tweebs had not pulled a prank on Kim for a rather long time, in fact they seemed to be intentionally staying out of her way_...but then again, their last prank pissed me off so much I almost did hurt them, Mom actually held me back…did I actually see her eyes flare blue or was I imagining things_. Her Dad had been staying long evenings at work for as long as she could remember_…I hardly see Dad anymore…_Ron would disappear for a few days at a time but he never gave a coherent reason…_I think he's been hanging out with Yori, I wonder if they'll hook up?_

However, it was her mom that drew the most concern; she had been pretty edgy if not downright snippy, maybe it was because the nightmares were becoming more frequent. But it was what Kim had discovered by accident in the drill hall one day that had finally tweaked her suspicions.

Her mom was wearing great aunt Mim's suit of studded leather armour and sparring with Yori and Hirotaka! They were employing Hand and Foot Melee but her mom was armed with a quarterstaff. Kim watched her mom execute a near flawless Quick Staff Defense, easily fending off her two younger opponents. The younger hero watched, slack-jawed, the elder hero dance easily around her opponents to execute a perfect circle kick that sent Hirotaka flying several feet onto his back, then hooking her quarterstaff behind Yori's knees floored her as well. Kim retreated quickly and ran for her dorm room. The young monk sat on her bunk, knees drawn up to her chin, trying to reconcile what she had seen to what she thought she knew about her mom.

_This is so damned sick and wrong, _Kim thought to herself, her mind spinning, _Mom's a selfless, kind-hearted, gentle soul – a healer – not a warrior! Obviously she's been blessed by the Morninglord 'cause she's built like Shego. Taking out Yori and Hirotaka was just a dance to her, and Mom's face_ _was beyond freaky. Her blue eyes are so soft but there they looked on fire and if I didn't know better I'd swear I was looking at some totally pissed Uthgardt berserker…or _do_ I know better?_

_Do I get my mojo from mom? Am I that damned scary when I fight? Note to self, serious mother-daughter talk is due._

And then there was Sensei. He applied the Morninglord's tenets on self-perfection to new levels.

_Finally, I've completed all sixteen disciplines of Hand and Foot Melee, which makes me a Sun Soul Master, slammin'! Fukushima, eat your heart out; you'll be calling me Possible-sama…but, why the sword training? _

_I can have a hundred weight on my back and not know the difference and be able to swing on a rope with Ron hanging on without my arms wanting to pull out of their sockets._

_And those lantern discussions with Sensei drove me, _ngyah_! I was ready to drop kick the damned things into the Abyss. If it wasn't for Yori I probably would've torn my hair out._

_Is _'Anything is possible' _and _'I can do anything' _a positive attitude or arrogance? Yori finally helped me understand that pride without humility became arrogance._

The sword practice with Hirotaka confused Kim. She never needed weapons before and in fact her punches and kicks often did more damage than most weapons. However, when this was put in context with her mother's apparent battle training, several alarms went off in her head. She was actually beginning to worry.

Bringing herself back to the present, the young woman glanced around the room, green eyes stopping at her bed; a real bed for the first time in a long time, beside it was her sister's bed which reminded her_…I haven't seen my kids in over two months, I hope they were good for their auntie Tara all this time … Before I left two months ago the girls were copping some real 'tude with Josh around; it's to the point where Freia won't go near him anymore and Shendra gets belligerent if he gets close always keeping a suspicious eye on him…I'll have to check with Tara if he ever visited the girls while I was gone; if not maybe he's not that committed because the kids and I are a package deal. Maybe we should talk…aw ma-a-n, now I miss them even worse now, and I can't see them until they return to the monastery from their outing with Weapons Master Barkin… But since I'm a Master I wonder if I can pull some influence and lodge them here at home, it might take the edge off Mom's 'tude if her grandkids were around._

At the age of ten, Kim and Tara were given the responsibility of raising two foundlings, each barely a year old, until they turned six and could become aspirants. They were a set of twin half elf girls with raven hair and green eyes.

Sensei explained, "Kim-chan and Tara-chan, you will be completely responsible for their upbringing, including their physical training, education, emotional well-being…

…_and changing nappies, _Kim thought disgustedly, _gorchy…_

"…and feeding."

At the mention of feeding both girls' eyes popped open wide and they stared at each other's chests. They turned to Sensei with questioning looks.

"Nutrition will not be an issue," assured the elder half elf, "the children are old enough to feed on goat's milk and infants' gruel."

Ann helped with the naming calling one Freia and the other Shendra. The young babysitters found their new mission in life not as daunting as first expected. Kim's and Ron's parents were only too pleased to offer advice and the young redhead's naturally competitive Kimness was perfectly balanced by the young blonde's easygoing demeanour and book-smarts. The blond boy's childlike wonder became an asset of immeasurable worth.

About a year later the first one to speak was little Freia, she called Kim 'momma', and whatever one child learned was quickly picked up by the other one. The ginger-haired aspirant felt awkward at the acclamation, but she was encouraged by her blonde partner who took on the mantle of 'auntie'.

"Kim, accept it, you're more qualified than me for that honour," said Tara, "With the exception of you and Ron all the students and instructors are foundlings; you have an example to follow. We have a nice little family and I love it, our children don't even know they've been orphaned and they call you momma because you deserve it. And yes, I know we're only twelve, but that's what you get for being good at something, so suck it up**…momma."**

Of course Tara did not stop there, she eventually managed to introduce Kim's parents to the children as 'Nana' and 'Poppa', the twins preferred 'Granny Annie' and 'Popssible'; it was all Ann could do to keep her tears in check when she was eagerly embraced by two pairs of little arms. The young 'mom' glared at the 'auntie'.

"Tara, you are an evil little bitch," hissed Kim who found it difficult to be actually angry with her friend. The young blonde, eyes shining, merely shrugged and let out a small yet triumphant giggle.

And so, four years later, it came to pass that Kim's kids were the most promising aspirants the monastery had seen in a long time. By then their personalities had been defined, Freia was the subdued one, friendly, compassionate and liked wearing her hair like Granny's; she wanted to kick butt like mom and be a healer like her grandmother. Shendra was just as friendly however she was more outgoing, aggressive wearing her hair like Kim's; she also wanted to fight like her mother however she wanted to learn to cook like Uncle Ronnie. And both were quite talented as singers and flute players.

It was just before the twins were to turn six when a special assembly was called, Kim arriving with the girls and catching up with Tara, "Hi Tara, what's with the assembly?"

"Hi Auntie Tara," chorused the raven-haired girls.

"Hi guys," greeted the blonde, looking at her friend she said, "It's some sort of special adoption ceremony."

"That's weird, they're usually private affairs," puzzled the redhead.

"Yo KP, Tara wattup?" called Ron cheerfully then seeing the twins, "Hello ladies, how are my best girlfriends?"

With faces lit with glee the two girls tackled Ron with hugs, "Hi Uncle Ronnie!"

With a curious expression the freckle-faced teen looked across the drill hall, "Hey KP, your parents are here."

The hall fell silent as Sensei approached bearing a few scrolls in his hands, his baritone voice carrying easily as he addressed the gathering, "As we are all aware part of our efforts to promote the tenets of renewal and new beginnings is to find new homes for those left without families. Today we are here to celebrate just that. Kim-san, would you present Freia and Shendra please."

Kim felt her insides turn to ice…_he's giving my kids away…_she turned to her blue-eyed friend who was similarly in shock, barely squeaking out, "Tara?"

"Possible-san," called the head-master again.

With dread the ginger-haired teen proceeded to the front of the assembly with the children followed by her blonde friend. Being the more perceptive of the two Freia knew something important was happening and it was affecting her mother strongly, she turned to lock eyes with her sister…_[didn't no one tell momma 'bout today 'cause momma looks upset]…_Shendra looked around noticing they were the center of attention.

They bowed to Sensei who explained, "In accordance with the interpretation, by the city magistrate, of an old law still considered valid; recognizing the love and care provided these past six years by Kim Possible to Freia and Shendra; the children's' special adoption application is approved," indicating the twins he continued, "Please greet your adoptive daughters; congratulations Possible-san, you have been adopted as their mother."

Amidst a round of applause punctuated with enthusiastic boo-yahhs and hooshas Kim shook with relief and joy. Smiling at a grinning Tara, Kim watched the 'auntie's' eyes open wide with surprise when Sensei spoke anew, "And now we attend to Tara-chan's adoption proceedings."

Seeing the teen girl's confusion the monastic master explained, "Yes child, it is customary for an adoptee to meet with the applicants to assess if both parties are comfortable with other and you do not recall any such meetings; however, I believe you will realize that you and the applicants are already quite comfortable with each other. The point was raised that if you were to be Freia's and Shendra's aunt then maybe you should be related to the mother; please turn around to meet your new parents."

Tara turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Possible smiling at her, she promptly fainted when Ann welcomed her with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Meanwhile Shendra locked eyes with her sister_… [Think we could get momma to adopt Ronnie and make him daddy?]…_Freia smiled at the idea.

As she got out of the bath and dried off Kim reflected upon her return earlier that day…_I missed Ron so much he actually got a kiss along with the hug, the 'rents_ _and even the Tweebs got hugs…but I didn't think of Josh till just a little while ago…I didn't even miss him._

Looking again at the damage to her body she picked up another vial, one that contained massage oil for healing all the bumps and scrapes she had endured. Her mom usually gave her a rubdown with the oil but she was out, _again_! The freshly scrubbed hero applied the oil onto herself until she realized that she needed help doing her back. Kim heard Ron coming up the stairs, "Ron can you help me out with something?"

Ron stepped into the room, "Sure KP, what can I doooo …." and almost fell over coming to a sudden stop as he caught a full frontal of a very nude Kim. The blond immediately covered his eyes; Rufus, who had been sticking out of Ron's pocket, did likewise.

"Chivalry noted and duly appreciated guys. But I need help getting this healing oil into my back and you can't do that if you're covering your eyes with your hands. I'm too sore to wait for Mom to do it later," Kim explained.

"But KP, you'll be naked. With no clothes on," Ron responded with panic creeping into his voice.

"Uh-huh. Naked," Rufus emphasized.

Cocking an eyebrow in Ron's direction Kim stated flatly, "Stop being a dumbass, Ron. Our brains switched bodies a few years ago for a couple of days. Don't try to tell me that you didn't have a good look during that time, I know I did. What's there to see now that wasn't there before?"

Studiously averted his eyes, he answered nervously," Umm, your muscle tone has improved and your shoulders have a little more bulk. I don't see an ounce of body of fat. And although your bust line hasn't gotten any bigger in the last three years your boobs still look firm and perky; your mom shouldn't be calling you bubble butt anymore either."

Kim let out a small squawk then growled, "Ron, have you been checking me out all this time?"

"Aw c'mon KP, we've hung out together everyday for, like, ever! How is I NOT supposed to notice how bitchin' hot my best friend looks?" Ron responded.

Rufus added a stern, "Yeah!"

"I'm sorry, Ron," said Kim, "Look, I trust you with my life. I'm sure I can trust your hands won't wander; I'll let you know if they go somewhere I don't want them to go."

"Duh-uh, turn around," replied Ron.

"Uh-uh," Kim said with a smirk, "Mom just got me a new massage table and I haven't broken it in yet."

She noticed that Ron suddenly wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be staring outside at the snowstorm. "Ron, what are you looking at?" Kim asked.

"I'm looking forward to spring KP. I really miss the smell of a fresh rainfall," Ron replied rather wistfully.

Kim looked in amazement at her now; seemingly more profound best friend. "I don't recognize this side of you Ron," she commented, "So when did you decide to let out your inner poet?"

"I've always been a poet, KP," Ron said with a large grin, "A culinary poet, a virtuoso of food, a gastronomic genius…."

"I get it Ron, moving on."

"Yori wants me to teach her how to cook up totally badical meals. She thinks what I can do with food is sheer poetry," said Ron proudly, "In exchange she'll teach me how to write poetry. We've been at it for some months now Yori says that to compose a good poem I have to be in tune with my surroundings. The snow outside reminded me that it was frozen rain. Then I remembered spring would be here soon and it would be raining instead of snowing which reminded me of how much I liked the smell of a fresh rainfall," suddenly grinning, "I gave Yori a cooking assignment. I had her make your favourite food for tonight."

Kim just stared at her best friend, speechless, then let loose with an approving smile. "I like this side of you Ron, I'm really proud of you," praised the impressed redhead.

"Thanks, KP," Ron smiled back affectionately. It made his day when he could do something that made his best friend proud of him, he felt golden inside.

A still nude Kim turned her back to Ron; looking over her shoulder with a sultry look and wiggling her ass in his direction she purred, "C'mon, best friend, my body awaits your golden touch,"

"Cut that out!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation as he started blushing and realized his body had developed a rather carnal reaction to her beckoning, "Get on the table, for fuck's sake. Rufus head on down to the kitchen and let me know when supper's ready. I'll be busy for a few minutes taking care of princess."

Now fully in brat mode, Kim giggled and turned to skip toward the massage table. Instead of skipping however, she let out a squeal of pain as a muscle spasm in her back dropped her to her knees.

"Ow, shit. Ron, help!" pleaded a now distressed Kim. Ron was already there, scooping her up into his arms as if she weighed almost nothing. _Whoa. Where did the muscles come from…another strength enhancing ring? _An incredulous Kim wondered .

Ron gently placed his injured friend onto the massage table and helped her roll over onto her stomach. He noted how nicely she smelled of vanilla, Mrs. P always added vanilla to her healing potions. The attentive blond massaged the remaining oil into her back and with the aches and pains gone the young hero began enjoying Ron's hands working the muscles.

He started at her temples, tracing his fingers along her earlobes eliciting a mewling sigh; caressing the nape of her neck sent electric shivers down her spine causing her to gasp in surprise and moan contently. To her pleasant surprise Ron's hands were extraordinarily gentle, more so than usual; actually stroking along the outsides of her breasts as he worked her sides before moving on to her ass which was a first for him. As he worked from her ass to her legs his fingers roamed perilously close to a certain sweet spot, causing Kim's eyes to pop open in surprise. He had been giving her back massages since they were ten and this new boldness caught Kim off guard; eyes closed and with a slight smile she sighed contently…_Oh what the fuck I'll let him wander a little bit 'cause this is _sooo_ golden…and he cooks too…but if he keeps this up he might end up becoming a best friend with benefits_.

After about ten minutes Ron became aware of a familiar musky aroma and to his embarrassment realized Kim was becoming sexually aroused, his own body responding in kind with a very obvious erection. In a panic the flustered blond slaps the aroused redhead's butt causing her to yelp; hurriedly the young man exits the room calling nervously, "Don't fall asleep KP, Rufus just got back and told me supper's ready."

Kim sat up and looked longingly towards her bedroom door whispering in a pleading tone, "I wish you didn't have to stop just now." _What just happened?_ _His hands_ _got so close to my sweet spot I thought he was gonna go for it…I was _this_ close to losing it…actually, I still am…aw fuck it, I haven't been laid in over six months and I haven't been able to even touch myself in the past two…_With that thought the frustrated redhead immediately jammed three fingers of one hand inside herself, the other hand finding her center. As she built towards her peak her mind fantasized through a series of partners: Ron, Hirotaka, Terence, Bobby, Ron, Terence, Bobby, Yori, Bonnie, Shego, Tara, Monique, Ron, Terence, Yori, Shego, Tara, Monique, Ron, Shego, Tara, Monique, Ron, Tara, Monique, Ron, Monique, Ron; Ron being the name she shouted in ecstasy as her orgasm peaked sending her body into a much needed release.

Downstairs, an already freaked Ron advanced to panic mode when he heard Kim shout his name upstairs_…aw man, I am so freakin' dead…I crossed the line with my best friend…I let my hands wander when I promised I wouldn't…._

The young woman lay curled up on the massage table, hands between clenched thighs her body convulsing periodically from little aftershocks; her mind still in a haze…_hmm, interesting choices for sex partners, I must've been really hard up…best friend, worst rival, arch foe, sister, boys _and_ girls…and best friend in the end…_ she came to a realization_…but no boyfriend._

After cleaning herself up the flustered hero dresses in one of her spare tumbling outfits and goes barefoot. Still somewhat in a daze, she examined herself in the mirror…_Ron's right, I do look hot. Wow, I've lost enough body fat I can fit my hand past the waistband of my skirt without any effort at all. _

Kim moved to the stair landing outside her bedroom. Focusing herself she descended the stairs by jumping from landing to landing to where the staircase opened out into the dining room. Leaping from the last landing Kim aimed herself at a small rug on the floor beyond the bottom of the stairs; the acrobatic expert dropping herself neatly on the rug and sliding the remaining distance to the dinner table. When she stopped she executed an acrobat's present pose towards Ron.

"Show off," said Ron with a grin on his face_…I hope dinner will help with my apology._

Kim thrust her fist in the air, "Yes she sticks the landing!"

Awaiting her was one of her favourite meals; baked salmon, herbed rice, steamed vegetables, a fruit salad for desert, an elven wine, and – fresh baked bread with butter on the side!

"Spankin'!" exclaimed an ecstatic Kim as she grabbed a slice of fresh bread, slathered butter all over it and stuffed it in her mouth rather unceremoniously.

"Oh Ron, you are too sweet!" gushed Kim, as she gave her best friend a crushing hug and an appreciative and, buttery, kiss on the cheek. She pulled her head back and looked into her friend's brown eyes while licking her lips.

"Tell Yori she gets a passing grade," said the famished athlete as she turned and headed for the table.

* * *

The nightmare came that night. With it came the torment and the scream that reverberated throughout the house. She bolted upright sobbing hysterically. A few minutes later, Ann, James, and the Tweebs come running into Kim's room.

* * *

**A/N**

**The Morninglord: **The human deity of the dawn, renewal, birth, the spring, vitality, youth, athletics, creativity, and self-perfection. Although the Morninglord's portfolio appeals to Kim overall, the one tradition of the church which appeals to her the most is helping people every day.

**The Lady of the Forest: **The human deity of the forest, forest creatures, rangers and those who make a living from the forest. She is concerned with the harmonious co-existence between the wilds and civilization.

**Half-moon elf: **A half elf is born when a human and an elf reproduce; humans are the only other species elves can mate with. Moon elves are one of five sub-races of elves in Faerûn and the most numerous; they are outgoing, curious and the most likely to intermingle with humans. In some sort of unspoken convention a half elf is raised within the culture of the mother.

**Childhood Sweetheart: **Since situations involving homosexuality will occur in the story I wanted to find an expression identifying these relationships with something more befitting the atmosphere of the setting. In this story such relationships in the Realms are rare but not unheard of; the morality of which is not even an issue, more often considered a lark, indulgence or at worst a frivolity. A 'childhood sweetheart' refers to a same sex relationship understood by the couple to be temporary in nature, the expression coined from the perception of youthful experiments in relationships; however, this does not prevent older partners from developing such a relationship. Same sex partners referring to each other as just 'sweethearts' are inferring a permanent one. Culturally speaking it is expected that a romantic pairing to produce children to offset population attrition caused by the perpetual conflict against the many big meanies lined up against them (this is where the perception of frivolity comes in); however, many such couples are quite happy to adopt orphaned children to raise, which is considered a commendable endeavour by most people.

**Mithril: **A rare, highly prized, silvery metal that is as strong as steel at half the weight

_**[Italics]**_**: **Telepathic communication is shown by italicized text within square brackets.

**The Birthing: **The Uthgardt celebration of the spring equinox.

This chapter was revised from the original by moving the back story on Kim's kids from Chapter 2 and adding a little more to Ann's back story. An expanded version of Ann's earlier years can be read via a link on my profile page.


	2. Internal Conflicts

**The Rod of Creation**

This is a Kim Possible/Forgotten Realms fusion.

**Disclaimer: **_Kim Possible and associated characters belong to Disney. The Forgotten Realms belongs to Wizards of the Coast. This story is just for fits and giggles._

_Many thanks to my Beta Reader, Love Robin, whose assistance was of epic proportions; by the way check out her stories, they're pretty cool._

_This is a __**MATURE**__ story do not read this if you are below legal age in your jurisdiction of residence. (Otherwise your vision will get weaker, your mind will become feeble, you'll develop acne and grow hair on your palms...at least that's what my mother warned me would happen. _XD_)_

**Internal Conflicts**

_The Present, day one, evening_

Meanwhile, in the Master's office of the monastery, Ann and Sensei were discussing Kim's advancement to Sun Soul Master; Ann spoke. "So Sensei, is my baby ready for what's coming, you've had her all to yourself for the last two months to assess her."

"Hai, Renewer," replied the elderly half elf, "After fifteen years the references I requested from the Librarium of the North Winds arrived and the contents therein confirmed my fears. The bloodline that is within you and your daughter descends directly from one of the two beings that imprisoned the dark entity, _~Fa'durtzkak~. _The first being was a celestial entity of great power and compassion, The Redeemer, and the second the Oblivion's chief demonic lieutenant, The Redeemed; redeeming said demon to the good side was a great coup. Over the countless ages the bloodlines of the Redeemer and the Redeemed have mingled with mortals creating bloodlines which branched into many worlds. It is weak within yourself however it is quite strong within your daughter. It seems our original pre-emptive strategy was appropriate; by introducing as much compassion and respect for life in as many ways possible, we can hope any attempt at coercing her to the dark side would meet with more resistance. Also, the energy of the negative personal attributes were redirected, instead attempting to suppress them altogether; domination to leadership, conquering to overcoming challenges, possessiveness to protectiveness, coercion with diplomacy…I believe you get the idea. However, there is still some work with her possessive streak and her temper is still an issue that needs constant attention. If the bloodline were to regress into corruption within Kim-san even the evil gods of the Realms would despair, it's imperative she not fall to darkness. On the other hand to be able to harness some of the attributes of the bloodline would make her a powerful force against The Oblivion. A bloodline of the Redeemer is believed to be within this realm however its location is unknown. If we could unite them any attempts at retaking the Redeemed One would be futile.

_What just happened?_ Ron asked himself as he left for home after his evening with Kim. He could still hear Mrs. Possible busting a gut laughing, and Kim's plaintive, "Mom!" all the way from the front gate….

It took until Kim was halfway through the loaf before Ron could recover from the image of his normally well-mannered friend devouring the bread the way a green dragon devours elves, an irritated Rufus chattering angrily at her like a mad dog.

"Kim! You little shit," shouted Ron trying hard to look stern. "Leave some for the rest of us!"

With contrite green eyes aimed at the talented cook, the overindulgent redhead managed a muffled, "Sorry." Swallowing with difficulty she explained, "I just spent two months eating not much more than rice with bits of vegetables and mystery meat; I am so looking forward to this." She daintily slid the remaining bread to her buddy, sat up politely with her hands neatly folded on her lap and watched Ron dish out the food and pour the wine.

The freckle-faced chef raised his wine glass, "Here's to sleepin' in a real bed from now on KP." As they sipped their wines Kim stopped, looked at her glass then grabbed the wine bottle to read the label.

"Watup, KP?" asked Ron, curious about his friend's strange reaction.

"They served this wine during some diplomatic thingy I was at last autumn, this stuff kicks ass," answered Kim. Then in hushed tones an astounded hero continued to explain, "Ron, this is six hundred and fifty-seven year old Starbreeze wine from the elven city of Evereska. Humans don't get this stuff easily. How many balls did you have to sacrifice to get this for dinner?"

"Actually, this and another bottle are birthday presents to you from Lord Gryphonblade and family back in Cormyr. Remember we discouraged that tribe of goblins from stealing his cattle?" reminded the sidekick. "If you'll also recall, our very human lord has a very elven lady which explains the 'connections'."

"Spankin'," exclaimed Kim looking with curiosity at the table setting, "Ron, this dinnerware isn't Mom's." The place setting for two was made entirely of polished _mithril_, a silvery metal as strong as steel at half the weight. Every piece was engraved with images of nature settings. The twin candlestick holder was the same with gold and platinum filigree as well. "This stuff must be worth a fortune!" concluded the redhead.

"Yeah, KP," said a suddenly nervous Ron. "This is a present from the Gryphonblade's daughter, Israyle. She said this was an early wedding gift."

"Yeah whose, yours or mine?" inquired a curious Kim.

The blond began rubbing the back of his head and noticed Rufus making 'kissy' faces in his direction. "Not a word," he hissed at the mole rat, and then to his best friend he blurted out, "Ours. And since she's a priest of _Lady Goldheart_, the elven deity of love and romance, you'll forgive me if I'm a little stressed! Lady Israyle said if we touched the candlestick holder at the same time we'd know for sure."

Picking up the candlestick holder the bold young woman held it out to the wary young man, "Dee-double dare ya, best friend." With some trepidation, Ron reached out and touched the intimidating object. The young couple were enveloped in a golden aura and they felt the soothing warmth they experienced when they first held hands thirteen years earlier.

"Coolio!" exclaimed Ron, "I just had a flashback to when we became friends; you saved my booty that day."

"And if I got a gold crescent for every time I did that, my parents wouldn't have to save up for my dowry," replied the young champion sarcastically.

"Oh, as if your parents need to bribe a guy to marry the most badical babe in the Silver Marches," retorted the sidekick with a huff.

_I'm beginning to wonder, _thought the girl monk, _it hasn't been exactly a target rich environment out there for me. _

She explained, "Ron, in the monastery social status is irrelevant but in the real world it's a fact of life. Mom and Dad don't much care for social class and rank but they have to deal with it because of the status of their respective professions. We're ranked with the nobility in terms of influence in the Tri-Cities though my family tree doesn't include any 'noble' bloodlines. The aristocracy loves their traditions and one of them states that a bride comes with a dowry, a large dowry. My reputation and rank as an officer in a reputable knightly order only complicates the issue. Although I can still marry anyone I want without any real repercussions, it's not likely that I'll get any serious offers from anybody less than landed gentry, so my parents have to be prepared for that eventuality. Of course, if I do the asking it can be anyone I want and maybe the dowry may not be an issue." Kim began looking at her friend more closely with the fragment of a thought at the back of her mind that she could not quite pin down.

"Awright, my best friend's upper crust," crowed Ron, "You won't forget us little people, will ya?"

"Not funny," growled the redhead. "Most of the nobles we've met so far are a bunch of pompous shit-for-brains. This, of course, explains our constantly saving their sorry asses time and again!" The irate hero's rant continued, "It means I'll get invites to a procession of high-society summer parties to get paraded around like a show horse. By the gods I'll be a celebutante...

"…KP…"

"…Ron, I'm friendly to everybody but piss me off and I'm not a particularly refined, charming or diplomatic girl. I'm more likely to bend, fold, mutilate and rearrange anatomy before I talk. How am I supposed to delicately reject marriage proposals and endure inane tea parties without embarrassing my parents? You know what freaks me out the worst? I've already received a proposal from Junior…"

"…Kimbo…"

"…his father promises that if I marry his son he'll cease his villainous activities, make regular tithes to Mom's parish, provide Dad with unlimited research grants and send the tweebs to whatever college they want. I know he's a man of his word, but the thought of marrying Junior is totally gross...**eeeeewwwww**!"

Determined to prevent his irate friend from completely losing her temper, Ron grasped her right hand and placed it on the candlestick holder and immediately covered it with his. Suffused with soothing warmth, the ranting redhead calmed down.

"Okay Kim, let's go back to thinking happy thoughts, huh?" the blond said gently, "Um… remember how we were so tight after we first met; people believed we were twins. We did everything together, my mom let us bathe together and we even used the jakes together," he chuckled, "I remember the look on Yori's face when we both came out of the little boy's room."

The redhead could not help but laugh at that last memory, her dad's indignant overreaction, and both moms having a giggle-fit for the next three days. Mr. Stoppable was in Sundabar that tenday and only heard about it when he returned. Upon hearing the story from a still huffy Mr. Possible, Ron's dad merely grinned and wondered how long it had taken for someone to notice.

With a fond smile, Kim raised her goblet of wine and proposed a toast, "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoosha," responded Ron with a face splitting grin, then with a pensive look asked his partner, "When did we stop saying that?"

"Around the same time the Tweebs started saying it," Kim replied disgustedly.

The dynamic duo began eating with only the occasional comment to interrupt the flow of food from plate to mouth. Rufus had passed out on the table after gorging himself on his share of the meal and those portions he could scam from the other two diners. The young monk managed to finish her meal with some measure of decorum, resisting the urge to just shovel food down her throat to a famished stomach.

As Ron cleaned up the supper dishes and left for the kitchen to retrieve whipped cream, Kim decided, rather sombrely, that it was time to have a serious one on one with her life long buddy. When the young chef returned he heard those most dreaded words from his best friend,

"Ron, we need to talk."

_Crap!_ _Here it comes, she's gonna rake me over the coals for what I did upstairs._

The young champion carried the bowl of fruit over to the couch in front of the lit fireplace and beckoned her partner to sit with her. Bringing the whipped cream, Ron sat beside his friend. Kim curled herself against her nervous chum, dipped a piece of fruit into the whipped cream and held it front of his mouth.

"Uh KP, I can feed myself y'know," said the perplexed blond.

"Of course you can," replied the hero, "But let's see, you gave me a spankin'…_I owe you for that… _massage…_which wasn't finished by a long shot…_and prepared the most slammin' supper I've had for a while. So, what's wrong if I want to show some appreciation by pampering my partner a little?"

"Boo-yah, life is good!" exclaimed Ron as he eagerly opened his mouth wide to enjoy the special attention his best friend was lavishing on him…_still freakin' me out though…_ When dessert was finished Kim decided to speak.

"First of all, I want to make you an offer and I hope you'll accept," said Kim as she presented her best friend with a rolled up scroll. "I was speaking with Weapons Master Barkin down in the armoury before I left and he brought up an interesting point. The troops in the Order of the Aster know who and what I am but they don't know where you fit in. They all realize you're my partner and I treat you as an equal, but you haven't been identified as an officer so they're not sure whether to take orders from you or not. Now that I've finished my probation I'm entitled to command my own company, which will be referred to as 'Ta'eli Company'. So, I exercised one of my command prerogatives and issued a certificate of appointment. I'm offering you a position as my _warand, _or 'protector', until either I rescind the order or I am permanently dead. You'd be like a personal bodyguard, only better. No one but I or a goodly god can give you orders that you are obliged to obey. In the event of my incapacitation, you are authorized to issue orders on my behalf. You're there to watch my back and provide advice so I can focus on the task at hand. That's basically it except for a few other points. Do you accept?"

_Does this mean she's not mad at me? _the freckle-faced teen wondered. He responded with a quiet, "Uh, sure KP." The new company commander smiled at her new warand officer.

"Now we need to talk about…boys," Kim muttered quietly. This captured her best friend's full attention. "I'm going to break up with Josh, because I've figured out what it's been that I've wanted from a guy and it's something that none have been able to provide," continued the redhead.

_Booyah! It's about time KP…so long 'Monkey'…the girls don't like you anyway __**Josh**__, _thought Ron as he tried to suppress a grin, "What's that KP?"

Before she started, Kim remembered part of the heated discussion she had with Yori a few months earlier….

"Kim-chan! I have known you and Ron-kun for over ten years and I consider the both of you as my dearest friends. It is written the rightful bearer of the Lotus Blade will meet his destiny accompanied by his soul mate. The two of you are destined to be together as soul mates. When will you stop thinking of him as just a friend and take the next step and admit that you are in love with him?" With her arms thrust stiffly downwards and her fists clenched, Yori continued, "I admit that I am in love with Ron-kun as we speak and if you are not willing to step up I am most willing to step in and help him achieve his destiny. I am most certain he will welcome my affections and return them equally."

Kim remembered her temper flaring, a flood of emotions roared through her head and she was ready to hit her friend. _Who is she to dare threaten to take my Ronnie away from me…_my Ronnie_…wow, in an awkwierd sort of way that felt kind of nice to say._

The redhead heard Yori continue, "However, if you recognize your destiny and accept Ronald, I will peacefully step aside and I would be most honoured to remain your friend."

As quickly as the hero's temper flared it calmed down, "I'll give you an answer after I get back from Yamanouchi."….

The heroic champion nuzzled her left cheek into her cohort's right shoulder and began explaining, "Remember when you used to wake up in the morning sometimes to find me in bed with you? It was because something unsettled me. I needed to feel safe so I snuck up from my dorm to your parent's apartment upstairs. Or when I had a bad day, I couldn't wait to see you after classes. You're the only person other than my mom who can defuse my temper."

Kim suddenly laughed, "Do you realize Ron that you became a hero before I did? Whenever someone pissed me off, they went to you for protection. You were always more forgiving than me but woe to the one whom you believed deserved what they got. At the end of a bad day I looked forward to snuggling with you on the couch in your apartment. Your mom always gave us snacks. It was so nice to be able to let my guard down and unwind."

The young warrior suddenly became agitated, "Damn it, Ron, sometimes I wonder if I'm losing it 'cause I feel like something is sizing me up and it's wierding me out 'cause it's happening all the time now! It never happens when you're around and if it's there it goes away when you arrive. You'll probably say '_I told you so' _but that creepy stuff seems to be getting worse around Josh lately; I realized that just now."

Kim forced a small smile and looked into her best friend's eyes. She had never seen those brown eyes so focused with concern. The young monk continued, "Yori clarified for me in an hour and a half what Sensei couldn't explain to me in six days. My relationships with other boys wouldn't last because they couldn't provide what I craved, a feeling of security. I could always count on you for that Ron even if it was _me_ saving _your _ass. In fact, I don't know how many times my ass was saved because I turned around to unstuck you from something you bumped into and we ended up avoiding a trap or ambush. Sensei had a name for what we are to each other… soul mates."

To the young woman's surprise her life-long friend got up suddenly and retrieved a large folio from his shoulder bag by the front door. Kim noticed that it was a hand width's thick with sheets of vellum as Ron sat down and handed the package over.

"Remember what I was saying about learning poetry from Yori?" the blond asked of his companion, "She loaned this to me for a few days to study her technique. She's so the romantic. In there is ten years worth of all of her love poems, all in order no less, I've only glanced at a few pages so far."

As Kim read, her partner threw more logs onto the fire and brought the candlestick holder from the table. The soul mates touched the candlestick holder again and the golden aura returned providing ample light for the young hero to read by. Ron sat down beside his friend and watched quietly as she started skipping ahead, picking poems to read at random until she got to the end of the collection. The redhead looked up at the blond and exclaimed in awe, "Ron, these poems are all about us." _Although quite a few are about you and Yori!_

The pair began reading Yori's prose together. They found the first one written in a strange fashion.

19th day of Eleint, 1358 (Dale Reckoning)

Kimberly and Ronald

Silver clothed in gold

Two strong hearts will beat as one

Never to sunder

There were several more such as that first one mixed throughout, however, most of them were written in the traditional Faerûnian style. The writings brought many pleasant memories and after the first half-dozen or so pages of lyrics, Ron put his arm around his companion, and she leaned her head into his shoulder in response. The reading continued for a long time and eventually the redhead closed the folio. Tears were welling in her eyes. Some poems had been sad and these always seemed to centre on a certain freckle-faced boy

"Ron," Kim called sadly, "You've been…and all this time…me…why didn't…oh Ronnie, really?"

"Actually KP, I didn't realize till Tara and I…um…uh…had our first time together and I…uh….called out your name instead of hers," said the blond rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The hero was dumbfounded, "You and Tara, when?"

The sidekick explained, "Right after I saved us from that insane lizard man, she wanted to thank me in a special way, she was giving up the big V for me, I wasn't that much of a loser to ignore a gift like that. Anyway, we cuddled up and had a very special talk; what I thought were just normal feelings for a best friend was actually a crush if not outright love. After that we made love one more time and we are what we are today."

The ginger-haired teen felt a small pang of loss or maybe regret, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Oh c'mon KP Josh was all that mattered to you, he was your conquest; you were like a dragon drooling over a piece of magic, the girl's thought you went nuts. After he finally asked you to go out with him you were the happiest girl in the realms."

"Had you said something then I probably would have shot you down."

"I couldn't express my feelings to you, KP, you seemed so happy I didn't want to screw things up."

"So…about Yori, what really happened when you, her and Sensei went to Yamanouchi that first time?"

"Well, apart from learning about my destiny and finding how much of an asshole Fukushima was I found out Yori had a lot of faith in me even when I was screwing up in all my lessons. She also had it bad for the Ronster; we made out a few times, even made it to third camp before we came back, that's when I learned that massage I used this evening. As devoted as she seemed to be to me my heart wasn't into that relationship. And until a certain green-eyed hottie tells me to "fuck off 'cause it ain't gonna happen loser"; then I'll hold out hope that I can still hook up with her and her totally awesome kids."

The redhead said nothing and merely buried her face against her best friend's neck. Ron felt his neck getting damp, feeling his best friend sobbing softly against his body_…aw man, this is freaking me out!_ He hugged her tight and did not loosen his hold until she had stopped crying and pulled back.

Still moist olive eyes stared intently into brown ones and the young champion came to a determination..._Ok bitch. It's time to get your fucking head out of your ass and make things right…_With a predatory grin the athlete stood up, lifted her partner by the tunic, and tossed him flat on his back onto the couch…_Gotta thank Sensei for all that strength training…_Kim laid down atop the stunned young man, _Josh out, Ron in. Ooo, what I just said. _She gave him a soft but long and meaningful kiss, "I love you Ron Stoppable, forgive me…soul mate?"

The blond beau kissed his redheaded beauty just as softly before replying, "You betchya…soul mate, and I love you too Kim."

The exertions of the day, followed by a good meal finally caught up with the monk and she began to feel sleepy. "Ronnie, this feels so nice, we haven't cuddled like this in forever and I've missed it, do you mind just snuggling for a while?"

Rubbing her back Ron said softly, "Sure KP."

The sidekick was just about to fall asleep himself when he was gripped by sheer panic as he heard the front door open and a dreaded voice….

"You guys totally embarrassed me back there. What was that all about?" grumped Kim's dad.

The tweebs answered, "Magister Bortel's spell research was lame…"

"…so we modified…"

"…the spell components. We didn't know…"

"…there was a genie…"

"…in that last bottle."

To Ron's absolute terror, he saw a halo of red surrounding two blue orbs. Mrs. Possible was looking over the back of the couch with Rufus perched on her shoulder, a look of bemusement on her face.

"You're right, Rufus, I do believe they were mating," said the elder redhead with a mischievous grin. She called out to her husband, "Hun, will you put the boys to bed, I'll tidy things up down here."

"Okee-dokee," replied James as he herded Jim and Tim upstairs.

"Rufus, guard dog duty. Warn me if anyone comes down the stairs," instructed the healer.

"Woof," replied the intelligent little rat with a salute then scampered off.

Ann walked to the front of the couch and noticed the candlestick holder, the magical emanations catching her attention. She smiled when she realized the nature of the enchantment; turning to look at the kids she covered her mouth in an attempt to suppress the torrent of giggles threatening to spill out of her mouth. Ron's expression was priceless, he looked like a deer cornered by a pack of worgs. She noticed that Kim seemed to be sleeping contently, she actually had a little smile, atop her best friend…or is that boyfriend now? With a predatory grin that Ron now believed to be a family trait of the Possible women the elder hero spoke softly to Kim, "Kimmie, it's time to get up; you'll be late."

Surprisingly, Kim responded, "Aw mom, I'm comfy."

Her grin increasing the now inspired mother continued, "But hun, if you don't get off your hubby he'll be late for work, and you know I can't breastfeed the twins."

"Yeah, ok," the younger redhead replied sleepily, she looked into her beau's face and said, "Hello baby." She proceeded to give her 'hubby' a long sensuous kiss, her tongue gently but eagerly seeking his. With Mrs. Possible waving encouragement, the blond kissed back. Kim suddenly awoke fully and turned to see her mother on her ass in front of the couch overcome with mirth. Mortified, the young hero sprang off the couch, her whole body blushing intensely, her new boyfriend followed suit his face showing a similar level of embarrassment.

The amused parent went over to Ron and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I think it's time for Ron to head home, why don't you give him a good night kiss before he goes Kimmie?"

Kim gave her partner a quick peck on the cheek, "G'night Ron."

With a stern voice the elder redhead pounced on her daughter, "Kimberly Ann Possible you stingy bitch. I'm sure you've been giving Ron better than that this evening. Get your head out of your sorry ass and do him right!" Kimberly Ann's eyes shot daggers at her mother.

The new warand wished he had his own protector as he recognized his new girlfriend's temper flaring up…_Oh shit, the two reds are going to tangle and me without cover._

The younger hero grabbed the back of her partner's head, sounded a short sultry growl and brought his lips down to hers in a bruising kiss, putting all the passion she could muster into it. Despite Mrs. Possible's apparent encouragement, Ron kept his hands to himself and decided to simply let his lips melt into Kim's. After some minutes the hero released her new beau and glared a challenge at her mother.

"Meh, I've seen worse," said Ann with a sigh then gave Ron a hug, "Good night, _son_."

"Rufus, time to go home buddy!" called Ron to his pet mole rat as he walked in a daze to the front door. The little pink companion scampered onto his master's shoulder and squeaked out a goodnight.

Preparing herself for bed, Kim decided two errands needed doing the next day. First, figure out why Monique was appearing with her and Ron in Yori's poems and two, give her answer to Yori regarding Ron.

Daggerdale: _The Present, day one_

To say that Quinte Bryman was in a sombre mood was putting it mildly. Moody enough on her best of days what she had seen over the past couple of tendays positively depressed her. The middle-aged trapper did not even feel like whistling the random tunes that so irritated many people. She looked up at the sky now shrouded with thick grey clouds that seemed backlit with flashes of red light, occasionally pierced with bolts of black lightning with a dull thunder that rolled constantly across the sky. A couple of leagues to the east the Dagger Hills were overshadowed by the clouds as far as the eye could see. About twelve leagues to the west would be the Desertsmouth Mountains however the foothills could barely be seen never mind the mountains themselves. In between was a gently rolling landscape dotted with a handful of settlements, scattered farmsteads, and wood lots crisscrossed by ravines. In the middle of the dale, running north to south was the Tethyamar Trail, the closest thing to a road in the area.

Quinte's trip started at the north end of Daggerdale in the capitol town of Dagger Falls. Not that there was much of a town left, the Constable's Tower and a few outlying buildings were all that remained along with a large patch of bare rock where the town itself had sat. Here, the ruler of Daggerdale, Lord Randal Morn, was trying to consolidate what population there remained. The woman's task was to travel south down the Tethyamar Trail to meet up with an emissary from Shadowdale where the trail crossed the Ashaba River at the Serpentsbridge. Along the way she was to visit the village of Hurst to see what happened there and to check in with an adventuring company, The Old Skull Warriors, charged by Randal to maintain security in that area. She remembered meeting two of them at a campsite about two months before. Their leader, a human paladin named Sir Pevlav, accompanied by a wood elf ranger, was on his way to Dagger Falls. What was curious about Pev, as he preferred to be called, were his violet eyes, which was unusual for a human.

The snowfall had been light that winter making travel easy, riding on horseback she made it to Hurst in a day and a half. Along the way Quinte had seen no living creatures. Homesteads were littered with dead people and livestock, merchant caravans were abandoned and untouched by the brigands that had been plaguing the dale the past winter. Some of the carcasses had been gnawed upon by some kind of animal however the trapper did not recognize the bite pattern on the corpses. Thankfully, she had not encountered the grey mist which occasionally blanketed the countryside. Being enveloped by it would make one feel nauseous enough to start vomiting, and when the stomach contents were spewed the stomach would rupture and the victim would vomit blood until they bled to death. The black clouds were more aggressive, chasing down creatures and apparently using bolts of black lightning to drain their life essence.

Sitting on her horse, Quinte looked up the low hill at the village of Hurst. It was surrounded by a stockade and a wide ditch, the main gate was open and a man in armour was sitting on the ground in front of it. The trapper rode up to the man and tried to talk to him without success. She dismounted and crouched down in front of the apparently dazed individual, who seemed to have that five-furlong stare common to warriors who had seen too much combat. His chain-mail shirt was scorched; the clothing had burn holes through which one could see first and second degree burns. The right side of his face and both hands being especially bad, the skin already peeling off and he was shivering with shock. The woman fed him the only vial of curing potion she had. He responded well but the potion was not strong enough to fix the worst of the injuries; at least the warrior appeared to be more comfortable.

Quinte left her horse outside the gate and did a walk about the village. It seemed the village tried to mount a frantic but obviously unsuccessful defence. Every individual appeared to have been killed by a large sword, apparently a flaming sword judging by how all the wounds were cauterized. It took a while to realize those corpses that were burned beyond recognition were children which brought the trapper to a second and more sickening determination which explained how some of the women had gruesome and curious burn injuries to their abdomens. Whatever killed the children went after the unborn ones as well and if these ignited upon their deaths then the mothers would have died in excruciating agony, burning from the inside out.

When this sank in, Quinte Bryman sat down and cried for the first time in over twenty-five years.

Some minutes later the man, leading the trapper's horse, approached her and said, "My name is Dorn. Thanks for the potion. Can we leave now?"

_Well, I definitely have something to report to Randal. I better check in with that company, it's only another three hours away, _thought Quinte, "Ok, let's go."

The next three hours were anticlimactic considering what had transpired at Hurst. As they travelled, Dorn asked, "Where are going?"

"I'm looking for the Old Skull Warriors," explained the trapper, "Do you know where they lay up? It'll make the trip a little faster and they'll probably have more healing spells to fix you up. Do you know anything about them?"

"Yeah," said the warrior. "They came to Hurst last autumn to help find people that had gone missing. What they found was a small cell of The Cult of the Dragon that was responsible for abducting our people."

"You mean those idiots that believe the world is meant to be ruled by undead dragons, uh… dracoliches?" asked Quinte.

"Yeah that's them," replied Dorn, "This cell was run by some blue-skinned mad wizard called Percival or Drakken or whatever like that. The really strange member of the cell though was this beautiful green-skinned woman with long black hair. She seemed to be the one in charge of the muscle and the only one with a semblance of competency."

_Blue skin, green skin_, this piqued the woman's interest more intently. "Do tell," she said.

The fighter continued, "Before the disappearances began, I was resting quietly after a day of hunting when I heard a flute being played. I followed the music and discovered the green woman playing."

"She plays the flute? Maybe she was a bard," commented the trapper.

"Maybe," responded Dorn, "She was sitting against a tree when she looked right at the thicket I was hiding in. That woman had the most amazing green eyes and looking at her face I thought her an elf, albeit one that looked about a foot taller than most female elves."

"What about her ears?" inquired the woman.

The warrior continued, "I couldn't see them because they were hidden by her really long, black hair. Anyway, she seemed kind of sad when she said to me:

'I guess I woke you up. I don't mind an audience as long as you're quieter than when you snuck here.'

"I got lost in the music, the next thing I knew the music was gone and so was she. The next tenday the Old Skull Warriors showed up and cleaned out the lair within the day. I'd bet the green woman wasn't there, 'cause I think she wouldn't have made it easy for them. Anyway, the company claimed the lair for themselves and staked out the land promised to them by Randal for their help in booting the Zhentarim out of Daggerdale."

The landscape had been changing from farm and rangeland to wilder meadows interspersed with woodlots. Quinte noticed they were following a small stream flowing from a wooded ravine up ahead.

As they approached the ravine where the stronghold lay, Dorn warned, "This place is laced with game trails but only one trail is safe to proceed on. The rest of these woods are sick with traps. Word is the company's ranger guarding the lair is an experienced combat trap smith."

"I think traps are the least of our worries right now," said the trapper as she pointed to each side of the trail. There were at least three, maybe as many as ten, unfamiliar beasts; it was hard to tell since the creatures kept moving about. They were about the size of a large dog; with massive, tooth-filled mouths in eyeless, carapace-covered heads on two short legs, with long, whip like tails. Their colours seemed to range from dark green to black to orange-white.

"Can you use a battle axe?" Quinte asked Dorn. He nodded and took the weapon while the trapper strung her bow. She continued, "I'll lead, you stay close behind. Maybe I can spot any traps along the way and perhaps some of those critters will fall into a trap or two." She slapped the rump of her mount to send it away, and then proceeded at a brisk pace, trying to stay ahead of the creatures that seemed to orbit them, as if assessing their prey.

Up ahead the woman saw a large rock outcropping that looked defensible if they could climb it. Just then one of the creatures jumped on the trail in front of the duo. Quinte loosed two arrows in quick succession, the first one glancing off the carapace, the second one lodging into the chest, dropping the creature. "Dorn, make for those rocks," yelled the trapper. As they started sprinting; Quinte felt a tug on her ankle then found herself hanging about fifteen feet above the ground. "Fuck! Dorn move your ass!" exhorted the woman.

Dorn did not need to be told twice, the toothy creatures were moving in. He resumed running but only made about five paces before he fell into a pit trap. His yelp of surprise was replaced by a scream of pain as he landed at the bottom. Right behind, one of the creatures jumped into the pit after him. A short squeal followed the thump at the bottom. Sounds of flesh ripping were accompanied by Dorn's agonized screams. Two more monsters milled about the pit while six more were trying to jump up to grab the trapper. Fortunately, they were not able to jump high enough.

Quinte was startled by the whistle of an arrow as it buried itself into the chest of one the creatures. The monsters immediately scattered in the direction the arrow came from. The trapper looked around but could not see anything at first, and then she caught a blur of movement in the trees to right. There were two more arrows and two more dead critters. Another arrow from behind her got one more, that arrow actually going around a tree to hit its target…_How did that archer get behind me from the right so quickly?_

The fight drifted further into the forest. All the trapper could hear was the crashing of underbrush, the twang of a bow string and the squeals of the dying aberrations. After a while it became quiet and Quinte began wondering what happened to the deadly archer. As she twirled slowly an individual came into view. Her rescuer had arrived without making a sound that Quinte could tell. It was definitely a human woman in her early twenties, with short straight brown hair, and a grey pallor to her skin. She wore a greenish grey cloak and leather boots that were obviously of elven make, a _mithril_ chain-mail shirt and one of those new tactical vests to hold gear. Her bow had some sort of sighting system attached and on her hip was a scimitar.

The ranger walked over to a nearby tree and pulled on a short length of rope. Quinte was lowered gently to the ground where she was able to free herself. Meanwhile, her rescuer went to look into the pit. The older woman followed and noted the bottom of the pit was spiked and that Dorn had a stake through a leg. The aberration had landed on three stakes yet even in its death throes it had been feeding on the warrior's torso.

The rather laconic ranger nudged the trapper and pointed into the forest. Quinte looked in the direction the other woman was indicating and saw a bank of grey mist rapidly approaching them. The two of them climbed the nearest tree and sat on a limb high above the low bank of grey fog. Out of the fog exited bigger versions of the previous creatures only these ones had two arms as well. Off in the distance the two women could hear the tolling of a heavy bell.

The Greenraven Clan: _Nineteen years ago_

_Does it get any better than this? I don't think so; it's a warm sunny day; my sweetheart's brushing my hair while I'm teaching a song to a cluster of children. And to top it all off, I became skald yesterday. Who's the girl?_

It was a mid summer day and the sun had already turned her pale skin a delicate bronze. The dark-haired beauty felt the gentle cool hand of her girlfriend caress her left cheek. She closed her green eyes and nuzzled her cheek into that caress. So immersed in a golden warmth was the warrior bard, she felt more than heard the tolling of a heavy bell in the distance and realized the children had stopped singing. She opened her eyes to see startled gazes look beyond her. Her lover's hand drew away and the raven-haired woman heard a dull crack followed by a wet tearing sound.

"Shit!" exclaimed the bard as she saw the willowy body of her mate, minus head, drop in front of her. Spinning around she saw, confronting her, an immense creature with large horns and massive bat wings, thin flames ebbing and surging along the contours of its dark red skin. In its clawed right hand was a flaming six foot serrated sword and in its left it held a large black sphere of obsidian. The creature swatted her aside with its sword, breaking her leg, the flames inflicting third degree burns along the right side of her body.

"Run!" the bard yelled at the children, but they were transfixed by the horror before them. The loremaster watched the winged abomination systematically skewer child after child with its sword, each killing thrust immolating them and releasing a wisp of silver vapour that was drawn into the obsidian sphere.

When the creature finished its gruesome assignment it turned its attention to the raven-haired woman. The demon, a balor, spoke telepathically to her, the message vibrating deep within her mind, inciting a wave of nausea.

"The Oblivion" was entertained by your singing and how much you cared for these children. As a reward you will be allowed to live and raise your own child and teach it to sing. I have the honour of being your mate."

The bard was terrified as she realized what was going to happen. She watched as the twelve foot tall creature became aroused. _Crap, I'm still a virgin; there is no way that's gonna fit. This is really gonna hurt! _The demon picked her up; she gasped as she felt the broken bones in her leg grate against each other. The young woman screamed as the burnt skin along her side was ripped away as the beast removed her clothing. Blessed unconsciousness overcame her soon after the demon began its assault.

The shrieking agony was the last thing Shego felt as she awoke, clutching her abdomen, eyes squeezed shut and her breath coming in great sobbing gasps…_**I never had a sweetheart dammit!**_ The green-skinned warrior slowly settled down as the phantom pains in her abdomen subsided. She was still in the chair she had been napping in. Those henchmen that were nearby discretely looked the other way, remembering how a drow henchman of Dementor's who made an inappropriate comment literally had his heart ripped out by the enraged enforcer's plasma enshrouded hand.

The nightmare brought memories to the fore again...

Shego was born Shendra Gosdottr in Clan Greenraven of the Black Lion tribe. Born into a genetic pool dominated by blue eyes, her emerald ones caused quite the stir. Some thought she was a lucky omen, her eyes and hair matching the clan name. The more cynical saw the elven cast of the baby's face, the sharp jaw line, high cheekbones, slightly slanted eyes with large pupils, and hinted at infidelity. Of course, without the pointed ears present and the fact she bore a strong resemblance to her foremother, Jhessail Ravensdottr, the logic was rather weak. The one warrior who voiced his opinion thus openly lost the discussion to the battleaxe of Shendra's father, Geth Go.

As the green-eyed child learned her chores it was realized she had a sharp mind and an infallible memory. Shendra would listen to the _skald, _the tribal loremaster, every chance she got and memorized perfectly every story and anecdote of the Uthgardt culture. Singing and playing musical instruments came easily to the raven-haired enthusiast and barely an hour would go by without her inventing some new tune. However, it was the flute the skald played which captured the child's imagination. Whenever the loremaster played she would be there, letting the music float through her mind. On her eighth birthday, her father presented to her a small flute he had appropriated on a raid against a southerner's caravan. Ecstatic, the aspiring bard began practising, proficiency being attained within a few months.

Shendra was greatly influenced by her encounter with the hero Kethranna 'Ann' Ronsdottr and she very much wanted to be a hero and help people also. During her rites of womanhood the clan shaman spent much time communing with the tribal totem, the black lion, to ascertain her spirit name. Determining it to be 'Green Flame' a tattoo of a green fireball was applied rather painfully to her right breast and the head of a green raven tattooed to her right forearm representing her clan. As promised, Geth taught his daughter the ways of the warrior.

As it was with music and tribal lore, the little girl took to combat just as quickly; like her foremother Jhessail, Shendra was surprisingly strong for her size. Combined with sharp wits the yung teen's fighting skills blossomed so that by fourteen she was a welcome asset to any war party. With the ability to spontaneously compose lyrics and rhymes in her head the fledgling warrior bard discovered reciting 'battle poems' during a fight improved the morale of her clan fighters such that they fought with greater intensity.

Despite her successes the teen girl was disappointed; certainly she accomplished great deeds showing great bravery however she was never afraid. By her friend Ann's definition a hero overcomes fear to do a great deed; Shendra just did not scare.

With the raven-haired teen's sharp wit came a sharp tongue and even sharper temper, her older brother Helm being the usual target of her ire, his slavish adherence to traditions and rules clashing with her free spirit. Few were exempt from Shendra's temper although some were targets more often than others, especially her other brother Mercal who loved to talk the talk but never walked the walk. The young woman judged people in the traditional way, by their deeds, integrity, and valour in battle. Too many times she had to deal with know-it-alls lacking in one or more of those criteria.

The green-eyed girl loved her parents dearly and they were never targets for her temper. Shendra's father, or 'da', as she called him was the centre of her universe, everything between them was always in harmony. He was never much for words 'why use a word, when a gesture will do', was his attitude and telling his daughter he was pleased with her was as simple as smiling and caressing her cheek. Just this little display was enough to make everything, for her, right with the world. The elder warrior's wants were simple, once his daughter's chores were done he would bring her flute and she would happily sit down to play. As soon as her little twin brothers saw this they would snuggle on either side of her. Of course, the young bard's music would draw a small audience, the children drawing in close, enraptured by the entertainment while her da sat proudly by the fire

The children were the only individuals that Shendra rarely got angry with. She loved being with them, playing games, teaching songs, reciting epic stories or playing her flute for them. To have children of her own never even crossed her mind. The impromptu babysitter was often approached by harried young mothers who needed help with rambunctious children who were too small to learn chores.

After raping the young woman, the creature proceeded to scour the encampment, killing every child under the age of ten. All the warriors died trying to fight the demon as did many of the women who tried to protect the children. The only survivors other than Shendra were those who were out foraging; her brothers lived while her parents were dead. A few days later, a consensus had formed to the effect the raven-haired woman be exiled because no one wanted a half-fiend born in their midst. The young woman's older brother Helm did not help, agreeing with the consensus as being the proper thing to do; Mercal keeping his mouth shut to see which way the wind would blow. Her younger brothers could not help because they were not old enough to voice an opinion.

Unfortunately for the young warrior skald, being comatose from her injuries prevented her from defending herself; although her wounds had been tended to, those with real healing skills was dead.

It was decided that Shendra would be taken to where a human ranger was known to patrol and leave her there for him to find. The injured woman's friend Betha and her twin brothers Wulfgar and Wulgar volunteered to care for her. Finding the ranger was not difficult, Slim found them and after listening, aghast, to their story, agreed to care for Shendra; sending off a warning by animal messenger to the rest of the clans and the other rangers in the area. On the twelfth day after her ordeal the bard awoke to find herself, although in a strange place, being cared for by a familiar face, Slim Possible, the ranger who patrolled the clan holds of the Greenravens and Stormwinds. He first explained the nature of her injuries, amazed that after only twelve days her broken leg was completely healed and although her burned skin and the mutilation caused by the rape scarred, no infection had set in. The forest warden then related to his charge what had happened and that revelation devastated her. The teen felt betrayed and alone, and words could not describe her fury and bitterness at the treatment she had received.

Things were not bad at first. With the aid of the kind ranger, Shendra travelled to Silverymoon, making a living with her exceptional bardic skills. Unfortunately, the unholy scion within her womb began asserting itself. The taint from that evil entity manifested itself as a green tinge to her skin and it constantly attempted to dominate her will. The mother to be, however, had a strong will of her own, being able to fend off the influence of the unborn child with her own anger. Unfortunately, depression assailed the young woman; the green skin and growing belly, negatively impacting her earning potential as a bard. However, it was not hard for the raven-haired woman to resolve to herself that the bad seed within had to be destroyed so she made plans to kill it at birth.

During her pregnancy she was befriended by an old, yet stately half elf with tawny skin, pure white hair, long moustache and beard. An itinerant monk, he called himself Ka'ene, and after listening to Shendra's story, promised to help. They set themselves up in an isolated cabin when the delivery date approached. The old monk did his best to comfort the young woman as she went through a brutal labour that lasted for almost three days. As the baby's head began to show the demonic father appeared in the room, knocked the half-elf aside, and scooped the infant into its hand as the new mother pushed the baby out.

The demon was about to seize the mother when Kaene, his eyes glowing silver, blocked the creature and said, ~_Seiz kaenft lamvano oi yoian, Farbek.~ _'You cannot take the woman, Farbek'."

"~_Poli kalov, Sunatheario~, _'Very well, Sunatheario'," answered the demon Farbek, "~_emos eryasia einai epeiyon oito eyo yoiil afino oi porni eiz seiz.~ _' my business is pressing so I will leave the whore to you'.

Ka'ene/_~Sunatheario~ _spent the next several hours staunching the haemorrhaging inflicted upon Shendra.

The caring friend carried the tea green woman in his arms for six days until he arrived at a small monastery situated at the top of an isolated mountain and occupied by three much younger versions of himself. After explaining the situation to them, the young monks took the traumatized woman in. Satisfied his charge was in good hands the old monk took his leave.

Time means little in a monastery so it was not surprising that Shendra found her stay had lasted almost ten years. The first monk strengthened her body by teaching her the disciplines of the ninja. The second monk taught the fledgling warrior how to focus her mind into a tower of iron will. The third monk taught the raven-haired woman how to harness the power of her soul,and create what was to become her trademark – green plasma.

Of course, healing the emotional and spiritual trauma was uppermost; the fact the young woman held her will against the unholy scion for the entire pregnancy was considered a miracle. Over the years it was determined that a powerful celestial bloodline in Shendra's family tree s contributed to her strength; this inspired the young warrior to form a plan, a very smart plan.

So it was not a very surprised Master Ka'ene when he was advised by Adept Aethelmed that Adept Shendra had left early one morning, "It is not so much that she left Master, it is more the…message…she left behind."

Entering Shendra's quarters Kaene sees Jhastra, priestess of the Lady Goldheart, examining in rapt fascination twin infant half elf girls with raven hair and green eyes. Without taking her eyes off the children the woman explained, "She figured out a way to remove her celestial aura and store it someplace safe. She's gone after her unholy son to destroy him; her holy aura would've warned him a long way away."

Aethelmed asked, "Will she not be prey to evil now?"

"No," the priestess answered, "She is at a baseline now, she has complete freewill to choose between good and evil actions, and we all know how strong her will is, her morals aren't going where she doesn't want them to go. All it means is that she does not register magically as evil or good...and be more inclined to be a smartass...and probably crankier...times ten."

Master Ka'ene puzzled then smiled as one of the infants grasped his finger, "It all seems a little elaborate to use these little ones as a phylactery for a celestial aura."

"Of course it is," said the elven woman, excitement creeping into her voice, "Because that implies Shendra will return for it which she isn't. Her bloodline has been completely given over to these foundlings to grow up with as their own. Whatever she has planned, our green-skinned friend has not included returning among them. What's more, she made the arrangements with the Lady Goldheart herself while I held the portal open; Shendra's been granted some divine dispensation but I've no details about. But I did catch wind from some of the divine minions of some serious metaphysical shit on a cosmic scale coming down soon that's making all the outer planes nervous. Anyway, Shendra had two last requests: find a good home for the girls; and, if you ever see me again, call me Shego.

Armed with her new skills and some information from Ka'ene about _~Fa'durtzkak~ _, Shendra resolved to chase down her demonic son and kill him. She determined the best place to start looking would be where the villains operated. The novice ninja became a mercenary, offering her services to whichever petty villain wanted her help. She used Shego as her professional name and it was a name that earned respect in the evil community. The ninja warrior gained a reputation as a brutally efficient facilitator, a hot tempered no-nonsense enforcer and an unparalleled infiltrator. She refused to do 'wet work' against human or demi-human targets, however, humanoids such as orcs, bugbears, trolls and other monsters were fair game. She reserved a special hatred for dark elves, otherwise known as drow.

It was not until she was hired by a Cult of the Dragon reject named Drakken that Shego started picking up the first whispers about ~_Fa'durtzkak~_. It was also about the same time that a new crusader by the familiar sounding name of Ta'eli started terrorizing the Faerûnian underworld.

_Shraevyn's Tomb, the present, day one_

The raven-haired woman was dressed in her trademark green and black silk body suit. She thought about the nightmare she had endured the past sixteen years. The night terrors used to occur only once in a while however they had become more frequent of late, six times in the last tenday. What kept puzzling Shego was the inaccuracy of the dream which replayed that horrifying day; she never had a lover and this confused the ex-bard. Looking to the left at the end of the chamber she saw the circular interplanar gate installed in the wall by a previous occupant. Guarding the gate were two balors, the beast on the left was sounding a long, low, deep growl.

"Remembering how much you enjoyed your first time, slut?" mocked the creature telepathically, "They say once you've had balor, you never go back."

"I told you to stay out of my head, fucknuts!" yelled the irate woman as she launched a two-fisted ball of green plasma at the demon. The demon brought a wing up to block the ball of energy, the plasma burning a large hole in the leathery skin. The creature roared in pain and counter-attacked with its flaming whip which wrapped around Shego several turns. The green warrior lit her whole body with plasma; effectively negating the fire of the whip then severed it with plasma shot from her hand. The demon roared in frustration because it could not leave the summoning circle it was confined to and get its claws into the infuriating human woman.

Shego had discovered early on, much to her delight, that wrapping her body in plasma made her immune to fire and kept her warm in cold environments. The real bonus, however, was the raw magical energy generated by her demon-tainted soul totally ignored any magical resistance a demon might have, making her plasma completely effective against them; all she had to do was stay out of their reach.

"Now, Shego, you and Fred get along. Don't make me separate you two," admonished Drakken.

"If he doesn't stay out of my head I'll separate him," growled the green warrior whose eyebrows suddenly shot up in confusion, "Wait a minute, his name is Fred? What kind of a dumbass name is that to give a balor? What did you name the other one?"

"Ethel. Percival did some research and discovered the 'True' names of these creatures. Knowing the True name of a creature gives one greater influence on their behaviour," explained Drakken.

"Oi. Ok, ok, whatever! Those aren't even words never mind names," grumped the woman. The mercenary went over to the food stores and prepared a cup of green tea for herself, one of the few luxuries she could indulge in. The tea relaxed her somewhat and she went to sit on her bed, picking up her flute and playing a rather quiet, haunting melody until she felt able to meditate for a couple of hours.

Shego came out of meditation to the sound of one of Drakken's 'conferences' starting up. Ever since Drakken hooked up with the Dark One his sanity slipped away at a steady pace. The blue-skinned wizard's personality had been joined by at least two others the enforcer could identify. The one apparently in charge called itself Percival Llewellyn and the one who seemed to handle the operations called itself Hank. She could tell them apart by their speech patterns.

"Before we begin, could someone regulate the strawberries, its cold in here!" ranted Drakken, "Any who, greetings to you all, delirious denizens of this desolate den of dementia…I said dementia not Dementor!"

Hank spoke first, "Of the three nodes required to power the gate to The Oblivion's dimension, the one in the Tethyamar Mines is fully staffed and operational, Shadowmoor is now secure and Dementor assures us the node there will be working within the month. The only delay is in the Underdark drow city of Maerimydra where the node has not been secured yet. The grey mist has been effective in decimating the population of Daggerdale leaving the area available as our future staging area."

Percival then said his piece, "All the major power players in Faerûn have been neutralized. Zhentil Keep downriver of Daggerdale has been neutralized as a military threat. The other significant military threat comes from Cormyr to the southwest. Plans are in place to assassinate King Azoun IV later this spring and replace him with one of our operatives. We've prepared a military campaign against the Silver Marches which will begin soon, in the ensuing confusion we can proceed with the capture of The Redeemed One."

As she wondered who this Redeemed One was Shego looked towards Dementor as he cleared his throat to speak. Dementor's ebony skin, white hair and pale violet eyes marked him as a dark elf or drow. The ninja recalled how he had moved in with Drakken for sanctuary after Ta'eli took out three of his Underdark lairs. _I'm starting to like this girl more and more, and I really look forward to our 'sparring' matches now, _thought the veteran enforcer.

Dementor spoke, "Zhe spheres vee are makink ist not finisht by a hunnert. To power zhe gate zhey are needed but zhat is all vhat is to do."

Suddenly, Drakken blurted out, "Oh this is a zippity-do-dah-day for you Shego, for you see; you are going to be a mother-in-law soon."

"Whatever are you yammering about, Drakken?" asked the lieutenant as she crossed her arms on her chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why your son is getting married within the tenday, don't you find that exciting. He's going to marry The Redeemed One. Isn't it precious?" said Drakken.

"What do you know about any son of mine?" asked Shego suspiciously.

"Oh please, your little dalliance with Farbek is well known. Anywho, the happy event will take place in Everlund and your son would dearly love it if you would sing at the wedding. And by the way, he sends you a gift from his now deceased father," the delighted blue wizard said as he rolled an obsidian sphere towards Shego.

As she caught the sphere the enforcer's mind reeled with a slew of memories but she had enough presence of mind to ask in a subdued voice, "So, who's this 'Redeemed One'?"

"You know her very well Shego, she's your arch foe, Ta'eli," replied Drakken.

_Pumpkin? _Shego felt like she was just kicked in the chest and all she could do was stare wide-eyed at her employer.

Kim woke up to see bright daylight and realized she was going to be late for morning exercises with her kids. The young hero dressed quickly into a fresh sparring outfit and sprinted out the door of her home to the monastery. She arrived at the drill hall to see the children calmly waiting for her_…Where's Tara? She's usually here ahead of me and has the training aids set up?_

Kim grabbed a leather ball, gave it to Freia who tossed it to her sister as a warm-up exercise. At this point Tara showed up and stood next to the children, her hands behind her back and smiling.

The mother was suddenly startled when Freia burst into flame and saw a wisp of silver vapour flow into the ball which was now a sphere of black glass. Horrified Kim watched as Shendra was immolated in turn the sphere absorbing her vapours. Retrieving the sphere Tara speaks up in a masculine voice, "Patience my love, we will be together soon on our wedding day. I'm preparing a wondrous wedding gift for you."

Kim sat up in her bed, sweating profusely, looking around her bedroom to get her bearings_…Damn, that was one fucked up dream…_She looked outside and figured it was still the middle of the night because she did not hear any of the predawn activity indicative of the start of a day. The young hero suddenly felt a familiar buzz at the back of her mind. Looking towards the dresser across the room she reaches her hand in that direction; a round, flat blue crystal the size of her palm flies into her hand and staring intently into the psicrystal the champion asked, "What's the sitch, Wade."

Wade was Kim's/Ta'eli's go-to guy. A gnome who looked to be aged somewhere between fifty and three hundred years appeared, hovering just above the psicrystal. Despite his apparent age Wade always seemed to behave like a ten or twelve year old human. He was an accomplished wizard, a highly ranked priest of Oghma the deity of recorded knowledge and a powerful psion. Kim's psicrystal was a special version made just for her.

"Kim, my wards at the monastery just detected an intrusion. It appears to be Josh, maybe he's looking for you since he probably doesn't know that you can sleep at home now," reported the gnome.

"That doesn't explain why he is out this time of night, and how did he get past Hirotaka? He's on watch tonight,' replied the hero who was now in mission mode, "I'm on it."

The young veteran dressed in her black silk stealth body suit, put on her utility belt and decided to bring her whip. She took her psicrystal and put it into one of the pouches on her belt.

At the monastery Kim noticed a light in the drill hall. Pulling out her psicrystal she sent it to scout ahead, it would warn her of ambushes or traps. The accomplished infiltrator quickly arrived at the door to the drill hall without incident and mentally instructed her crystal to watch her back.

Looking into the hall she was surprised and shocked to see Josh and Bonnie having sex on the floor. Somehow, the fact Josh would cheat on her was not as unsettling as she would have expected.

Kim saw movement to the side and was surprised to see Ron approaching the couple on the floor. To her confusion, she saw him carrying a long, slightly curved sword with a chisel tip and no cross guard between the blade and the hilt. She saw that his eyes flared blue which told the hero his power was active. Before the redhead could say or do anything, she saw her boyfriend skewer Josh and Bonnie to the floor with his sword, killing them both. The young monk was catatonic as she watched blood spread swiftly on the floor. Looking up couldn't see Ron anywhere so she ran to Josh and turned him over.

What Kim saw was not Josh's face but Shego's or more precisely, a face that could pass for her twin brother. The face spoke, "You slut. You cheated on me, your intended, with that loser. Well, turn about is fair play. And when we're married I'll teach you little whore some respect for other people's feelings."

While the face was speaking, the hero was drawn to its eyes. What she saw there bombarded her with the sensation of her soul being shredded by overwhelming despair….

Kim's scream reverberated throughout the house. She bolted upright, sobbing hysterically. A few minutes later her family came running into the room. Upon seeing her father, the redhead did something she hadn't done in a long time; she launched herself into her daddy's arms, locking her arms and legs around him and sobbed, "Daddy, I'm scared!"

The tweebs spoke up in unison, "Mom, Dad, if Kim is scared then we're scared too. What's happening?"

Ann responded, "I think your sister just had a very bad dream, probably like the ones I get sometimes. Go back to bed, your father and I can manage."

Not entirely convinced with their mother's explanation the twins went back to bed nonetheless. The healer looked up at the head board of her daughter's bed and saw the crystal dorje installed there was cracked and discoloured with the surrounding wood scorched. Its purpose was to protect Kim from these kinds of nightmares; obviously whatever was generating these nightmares was stronger or closer.

Meanwhile, Ron sat up in his bed at the same time Kim did. His eyes turned blue and a growl sounded from his throat that was so deep and forceful that his whole room vibrated..._KP! _The young warand touched an amulet hanging around his neck and uttered Kim's name at which point he disappeared from his room.

In a strangled voice, James implored, "A little help dear. Kimmie-Cub is a lot stronger and heavier than she was twelve years ago."

Quickly responding, the healer placed a hand on her daughter's head and began singing, in a low, warm voice, a spell to calm her daughter. Kim's body was enveloped in a pink glow reminiscent of an early dawn sky. If one ever wanted to know what a hug sounded like, they had only to hear Ann sing this spell.

As Kim began to calm down the elder hero heard the telltale pop of an incoming teleport. Not expecting anybody Ann expected the worst. Her eyes flared with blue flames and she generated a ball of blue-white energy in her hand. She turned and flung the ball of raw magic unerringly to the source of the pop. Too late and to her horror she watched as the projectile flew straight at Ron. In a split moment Ann thought she saw a sword appear, absorb the blue fire without harm, and disappear again. Without breaking stride the blond went straight to Kim, took her from James and held on to her for all he was worth.

_The present, day two, late afternoon_

The next day was warm and sunny, the snow from the storm the night before was gone from the streets. Josh was in a good mood, he had spent the last half hour or so flirting with Bonnie, one of the hottest elves he knew. He was pretty sure he was getting laid that night. He made his way to Monique's Fashion Emporium in the hope of running into Kim there to announce their break-up. At the very least he could tell Monique.

Josh entered Monique's store without noise and he could hear the two young women talking in the back. Turning in the direction of the voices, he looked through the racks of clothing to see Kim and Monique kissing each other.

_That two-timing slut of a whoring bitch, _thought Josh vehemently as he quietly made his way outside. He strode angrily up the street till he found an alley and ducked into it. Making sure there was no one around, the young man tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide. A greasy black vapour spewed out of his mouth and coalesced into a handsome, nude, green-skinned young man. The lifeless body of Josh Mankey collapsed to the ground.

The green young man spoke, "All three bearers of the _Rod of Creation _have united, Fa'durtzkak."

He contemplated for a few moments then bent down to snap the neck of Josh's body. Turning himself invisible the young man walked to the end of the alley where he conjured the image of an apparently very angry Kim Possible. Waiting until more people were present on the street, he mimicked Kim's voice and yelled, "I hate you, asshole. You can die and go to one of the Nine Hells for all I care!" At this point he manoeuvred the image he had created out of the alley and directed it up the street.

The enforcers of the law in Everlund were shocked to discover the primary suspect in the apparent murder of Josh Mankey was his girlfriend, the famous Kim Possible.

Return to Top


	3. Revelations

**The Rod of Creation**

This is a Kim Possible/Forgotten Realms fusion.

**Disclaimer: **_Kim Possible and associated characters belong to Disney. The Forgotten Realms belongs to Wizards of the Coast. This story is just for fits and giggles._

_Many thanks to my Beta Reader, Love Robin, whose assistance was of epic proportions; by the way check out her stories, they're pretty cool._

_This is a __**MATURE**__ story do not read this if you are below legal age in your jurisdiction of residence. (Otherwise your vision will get weaker, your mind will become feeble, you'll develop acne and grow hair on your palms...at least that's what my mother warned me would happen. _XD_)_

* * *

**Revelations**

_Daggerdale, the present, day one_

The Old Skull Warriors were advancing west along a wooded trail towards their planned patrol area. Randal Morn, the lord of Daggerdale had asked them to patrol the western edge of the dale along the foothills of the Desertsmouth Mountains. In the lead as scout was Tael'n, a wood elf ranger, his coppery coloured skin smeared with white and grey skin cream to match his camouflage smock. Thirty feet back along the trail, with an arrow nocked in her bow, A'el, a moon elf, squire to Sir Pevlav, providing cover for the ranger. Ten feet behind her followed the captain of the company and the remaining two members, spaced similarly along the trail behind him. Although there was no foliage yet, the density of the undergrowth still made it difficult to see very far, and the dim lighting caused by the unusual cloud cover hampered things further.

At the edge of the wood line Tael'n signalled a halt and motioned forward the captain, Sir Pevlav Drowsbane of the House of Kulenov (or just simply Pev as he preferred to be called), a human knight of _The Loyal Fury_ and A'el's mentor. According to the maps provided by their other ranger, Dove Morningstar, who was guarding their lair, the area ahead should have tree growth and thickets. What they saw instead was just a grey, sand-like surface. The air wafting towards them carried an unpleasant odour of ashes and rot.

Tael'n scanned the area, and said testily, "I fucking well hate this shit. I can't see anything because the air is thick with…something. I can't listen for anything because of that damned incessant thunder rumbling and now I can't smell anything because of this new fragrance assaulting my nostrils."

"Oh quit yer bitchin'," retorted A'el, "You're a ranger, deal."

The ranger got up and towered over the squire who stood barely five feet tall. "How about I just lash you to an arrow and I'll launch you ahead a hundred yards at a time?" groused the irritable wood elf.

"Just try it there Uncle Woodsy, I've got a dull spoon with 'Tael'n's Left Kneecap' written on it!" shot back the squire.

Aldo, a sun elf, and the group's wizard, was not impressed with the exchange. He exclaimed in frustration, "For Hanali's sake, you two sound like a married human couple."

The ranger glared at the wizard, "Do the letters 'shut the fuck up' mean anything to you?"

"Ooo," retorted the squire, "Have you been rehearsing that all morning?"

Pev looked towards the only other human in the company, Donnor, a Dawnbringer. The healer could only roll his eyes in response.

"Ok people let's move," ordered the knight, "Arrowhead formation, we seem to have decent lines of sight, spellcasters prep something long range."

Incantations were muttered, A'el's and Donnor's right hands each glowed with red plasma and Aldo's eyes flared blue. Tael'n strung his greatbow, nocking an arrow. The group's captain, the most heavily armed and armoured, sporting full plate armour, heavy steel shield and wielding a four and a half foot bastard sword, took point position. The ranger took his position ten feet left of and behind of the point and the wizard stationed ten feet out and back of the ranger. On the right flank, the squire and the Dawnbringer took similar positions respectively.

The advance over the next several hours turned out to be very unsettling. Although the ground appeared to be grey sand, it had the consistency of deep moss with each step releasing the odour of rot. Elves have an inherent affinity with nature and for those in the company the land had been made into an abomination, as if undead; even a sand desert felt alive. They felt empty and lost, even violated. The light breeze that was present seemed to shift direction frequently, each waft insinuating despair into everyone's minds. They avoided the low ground when they discovered an unwholesome looking grey mist occupying those locales.

"Boss?" called A'el to Pev, "I'm getting creeped out here. I swear I can hear children screaming or crying when the wind shifts."

"Anybody else?" inquired the knight. Tael'n and Aldo nodded.

"I've been feeling like I want to throw up," said Donnor.

"Contact!" Tael'n called out, "Eight critters, look half left, about eighty yards, top of the slope, moving our way." The group looked in the indicated direction to see a cluster of creatures each about the size of a large dog with short legs, long tails, no arms and a carapace covered head. The brood appeared to be trotting in their direction.

Pev called for an extended line, A'el moving to his right and Donnor to his left. As they moved, the knight scanned the auras of the creatures as they approached.

"Whoa, guys. Their aura is just one big black vortex that's really pushing out the negative waves," reported the captain.

At this point the creatures' trot turned into a charge.

"These guys have a very bad attitude, loose missiles," ordered the champion.

Two bolts of red plasma, a ray of blue-white energy, and an arrow – enhanced for better accuracy and penetration – launched towards the advancing monsters. The fiery projectiles hit, but were shrugged off, Aldo's focused beam knocked one down and the three and a half foot shaft from the greatbow killed its target.

"Scorcher ineffective," called A'el.

"Same here," said Donnor.

"Prep for melee," ordered Pev.

The Dawnbringer, who was as well armoured as the knight drew his heavy mace. A'el and Aldo each drew their swords; not being as well they conjured shields of force, a very faint and transparent orange disc appearing in front of each of them. Tael'n stepped back several paces to provide archery support. Those on the line turned their left sides towards the attackers to present a smaller target profile. Melee weapons were held at the ready behind and above the right shoulder.

Pev's sword was a little different from the others. It was built especially for fighting demons, forged of cold iron and blessed so that it could inflict more damage against evil creatures. Its most unique feature was that it was self-aware, could communicate telepathically_, _and it had something to share with its owner.

"Yo, boss…," intruded the sword into Pev's thoughts.

"…Not now Smiter…"

"…Pevlav, very important…"

"…VERY busy now!"

As the fighting line was attacked by the brood of creatures, the overwhelming sense of urgency flooding Pev's mind effectively silenced the sword. As one, the fighters swung their weapons into an upper cut swing, timing the stroke to contact the assaulters as they leapt the knight and his squire disembowelling their targets. The Dawnbringer, swinging his heavy mace, cracked it against his target's chin, flipping it backwards. The fact these aberrations seemed associated with negative energy, much like undead, obligated Donnor to show no mercy. Aldo, on the left of the line, was not so lucky; his swing missed and he promptly got bitten on the sword arm for his troubles, yelling in pain as the creature gnawed on his arm, its saliva burning into the wound. As he tried to shake it off, another beast made a try for the wizard's throat, clambering over its brood mate to do so.

Observing the combat from his vantage point behind the fighting line, Tael'n took about two seconds to assess the situation. Judging from A'el's posture it was clear she was prepared to deal with the creature passing on the right. On the left, Aldo was another story as the ranger observed another varmint go for the wizard's throat. Choosing quickly, the ranger loosed an arrow from his greatbow, skewering the second beast.

A'el's quick eye noticed the monster moving by on her right. With her sword still at the top of its swing, and a confident grin on her face, the elven squire swiftly brought the weapon down hard _…TAG..._on the creature's neck; killing it instantly with a near decapitation _...You're dead_.

Still dealing with the one gnawing painfully on his sword arm, Aldo focused with difficulty, his eyes flaring blue. Suddenly the beast convulsed, falling to the ground in an envelope of energy, dying. Investigating his wound, Aldo noticed the flesh fizzing painfully where the aberration's saliva made contact.

The battle lasted barely ten seconds.

"Donnor, I believe something toxic is happening here," said the anxious wizard. The Dawnbringer examined the wound and treated it quickly, neutralizing the toxins.

From the top of the slope the group heard a voice rant.

"You think you're all that, but the bell tolls for the likes of you," yelled a blue-skinned man.

"Percival, you dumbass, haven't you got anything better…hey, your skin is blue," Pev shouted back, suddenly perplexed.

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Tael'n.

"Some doofus that's been doggin' us since after our first charter ten years ago," answered the knight, "He's harmless, although he never used to have blue skin, I can tell you that much."

Percival teleported out while laughing maniacally. Pev turned his attention to the company, Aldo was the only one injured and Donnor had already dressed his wounds. Just then the knight's sword spoke up,

"Can you listen to me now, boss?"

"Yeah go ahead Smiter," said the captain.

"We're not in a good situation here; these are creatures of The Oblivion and they are only babies, the older ones are nastier. If these aberrations are about then that evil entity is on the loose which means some serious metaphysics is happening. This is very bad," explained the sword telepathically to the group.

"Where did you hear about this?" inquired Aldo with great interest.

"When you spend six hundred years on the altar of an evil temple beneath Zhentil Keep, you pick up some trivia along the way," responded the enchanted blade.

Pev spoke up, "This sounds like it's worth a keg to listen to. We'll bring back one of these things for the lab boys to look at and we'll re-evaluate the mission, Tael'n would you teleport us back?"

"Ok everybody, assume the position," ordered the ranger. The members made sure they were all in physical contact with each other, Donnor put his foot onto the carcass of one of the beasts and they all popped out of sight.

Right after the company disappeared, a vertical ovoid pool of silvery water appeared just above the ground. From the pool stepped an insect-like creature, standing on two legs and having four arms. It looked very much like an upright preying mantis. The insectoid examined the dead aberrations and the battleground for a short time then returned from whence it came.

* * *

As Shego stared at Drakken, apparently stunned into inaction, two individuals paid very close attention to the situation. One was a young human woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black silk body suit and the other a male moon elf with silvery-blue hair and gold flecked green eyes wearing a green silk body suit. She was called Green and he was called Raven and they were Shego's most skilled and trustworthy cohorts.

Shego had taken an idea from the drow and developed a sign language that involved subtle facial expressions, hand gestures and body movements for her and her cohorts to communicate with each other surreptitiously.

*Boss is really fucked up, I've never seen her like this* signed Green to her partner.

*You watch her and I'll watch Dementor and his goons* replied Raven.

Dementor began chuckling quietly as Shego slowly turned and walked erratically to her bed space. Her entire focus seemed to be upon the obsidian ball. Green and Raven fell in close to their employer in case she needed help. The green-skinned mercenary picked up the backpack containing her flute and written compositions and made her way to a stone bench just outside the entrance to the old tomb. Shego sat cross-legged on the bench, cradling the obsidian ball in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

*Raven this is scaring me. This is worse than her pining for Ta'eli* commented Green, *Spell effect?*

*No, I don't detect a spell* replied the elf.

The duo was startled when Shego growled, "I don't pine for Ta'eli." The mercenary was staring intently into the ball and her trademark smirk began forming. Soon the smirk became a smile. It was the kind of smile that told the sidekicks that their employer had a nasty job in mind.

"Guys, we're going to attend a wedding, but we'll need an escort. Green, contact companies one to three, Raven, four and five, battle order only. Tell the wizards of each company to be prepared for a lot of teleportation Art. The staging area is seven leagues west of Everlund, in The Silverwood, in three days. Full orders will be provided then," instructed the raven-haired warrior.

"You want all three hundred, ma'am? Even those already on assignment?" inquired Green incredulously.

Shego turned her gaze from the obsidian ball to her cohorts and said evenly, "I want all three hundred."

The sidekicks were treated to a sight they had never seen before and which unsettled them, the raven-haired woman's eyes were aflame with green plasma.

* * *

_Day two, morning_

Ann's hands were shaking, with horror as she realized that Ron had almost died by her hand.

_I almost killed him, _she thought to herself, _He's been like a son, I'd never forgive myself. Never mind me; the rest of the family and his parents Jan and Dean would be devastated…and Kimmie would hate me…. _

As she began calming down, the distraught mother began looking more closely at her potential son-in-law. As Ron held her daughter, the senior redhead began assessing,

_I'm not sure I know how he realized Kimmie was in distress but he knew enough to use his amulet of recall to get here. He dodged my most powerful offensive spell, and I _never _miss. His eyes are lit blue so his mystical power is on, maybe that's how he survived my attack; did I really see a sword? And the focus; he just came into the room, dodged my attack, took Kim from James all without saying a word or taking his eyes off her._

Ron sat down on the edge of Kim's bed, the stricken girl curled up in a ball on his lap, and although she had calmed down, the young hero was still shivering violently. The blond's naked mole rat, Rufus, snuggled up against the ear of his human's mate, trying to comfort her by stroking her cheek. The worried mother scanned her daughter for any ailments, thankful to not see the violet aura associated with injuries. Refocusing her scan the gold aura of the young partners close proximity to each other registered, Ann caught a fleeting glimpse of a silver aura departing them.

The medic was intrigued; it was very rare that a person could project their aura, those that could were very talented indeed and the fact that it was a silver one was a positive omen. Was there an unseen ally offering unexpected yet timely assistance? The elder hero interrogated her daughter intensely for every detail of the nightmare; the questioning lasted until just after dawn when Kim finally described the clue that Ann was looking for….

"Just as I thought I was going to fall into that black void it seemed that a hand grabbed my arm and kept me from falling in," explained the dazed monk, "I thought it is was Ron but when I felt him I realized the hand belonged to someone else. Whoever held me let go when I felt safe in Ron's arms."

As Ann pondered the clue, the agitated young woman suddenly got up and started getting dressed.

"Where are you going KP?" asked Ron.

"We're going to check on the kids, Ron. I won't feel better until I know they're ok," Kim replied assertively, grabbing her boyfriend by the shirt and hauling him down the stairs, ignoring her mother's queries.

"Yo KP, don't jack the shirt," complained the blond.

"I'm going to do more than that to Shego if I find out she's the one trying to mind-fuck me," growled the redhead.

Once outside, Kim set off at a run and noticed Ron was beside her keeping pace, rather casually in fact. Usually he lagged behind, his running erratic. The young warrior allowed herself a pleased smile. _His training IS going well…that's my guy, _she thought proudly. It was after breakfast at the monastery so her kids would be in the drill hall for physical training.

The young couple slowed to a walk as they entered the monastery and headed for the drill hall. As they entered the heroes saw the girls executing their _katas_ up in the far corner with Tara. With a relieved grin, Kim sprang to Freia and Shendra scooping them into a hug, giving each one a kiss in turn, the children returning their mom's affection with equal fervour. Encouraged by the sight before him, Ron greeted his 'Pixies' and decided to join the scrum, getting his share of affection as he knelt down, with Rufus climbing out of his pocket to join the fun. Enjoying the moment, the joyous mother looked at her new boyfriend and planted a solid kiss on his lips. The act stunned the children to silence; Freia spoke first, "Momma are you and Ron married now?"

The drill hall fell completely silent. The duo did not realize how much it was possible to blush until that moment. The spell was broken by Yori's arrival, with a questioning look on her face directed at Kim. The warrior monk answered the wordless query by smiling and laying her head on her new boyfriend's shoulder. The dark-haired half elf smiled brightly at the apparent good news then her countenance turned serious.

"Kim-chan, we have to talk," she said ominously and led Kim away.

As Yori left with her friend, Tara sashayed up to Ron wrapped her hands around his arm; leaning her head on his shoulder she spoke to the young girls, "So guys, d'ya think you'd like Ron for a dad?"

"Yeah!" the children sounded off, causing a shiver to travel along the young man's spine and his face to blush again.

"Ya-hay!" echoed Rufus who was perched on top of Shendra's head.

"You're lovin' this, aren't you?" hissed Ron into the ear of the little blonde, "If you weren't my friend I'd have to call you an evil little bitch." Tara's reply was a smug little giggle.

"By the way," continued the brown-eyed blond, "How are things between you and Jason?"

"Eh?" asked a perplexed Tara.

"You know, the young trooper who swings by for a visit to see you just before supper…every day," explained Ron.

"Oh, Corporal Morgan, yeah, he's nice," she replied.

"He likes you, y'know," he added.

"He does? You mean he 'likes me' likes me?" queried the blonde monk in disbelief.

"You mean you didn't know?" responded Ron with equal disbelief.

"I just thought he was making a goodwill stop while he patrolled," explained Tara.

"Ok Tara, FYI, he's posted to the South Wall Company which means he doesn't patrol the streets and gee, the monastery is on the **north **side of the river. Umm, he comes by once he's off duty to where we are at the north-east corner of the city and his barracks are at the **south-west **corner. Do the geography, girlfriend," concluded the blond young man.

"Why does he have to be so damned stoic about it? Why can't a guy just express how he feels? How was I supposed to know? What should I do, Ron?" ranted the blonde young woman as she waved her arms about.

"Well, guys like to eat and in his case any offer of a meal not prepared by a garrison cook would be appreciated. I'll even fix something up for you myself," offered the talented chef.

Tara smiled and she hugged her friend in thanks, "Oh Ronnie you are too sweet, Kim's so lucky."

Suddenly, everybody jumped at the sound of an enraged voice shouting loudly from the instructors' office….

"NO! FUCKING! WAY!" a furious Kim was heard to shout.

"Huh?" expressed Ron as a terrified Rufus scrambled into his human's coat pocket.

"Oh-oh," said Tara, "Kimmie just found out that Fukushima will be our kids' primary instructor. He's next in line to receive aspirants and they are the next group up."

"Oohhh-ooh," replied a suddenly concerned Ron, "There's no way KP will allow Fukushima to be their instructor for the next ten years, she'll bend, fold, mutilate, and rearrange his anatomy to make sure that doesn't happen, and Sensei's not here today to referee."

They heard Fukushima respond, "Your attitude only proves your lack of discipline to honour that which has been correctly and properly determined in assigning aspirants to competent instructors. These children will have to unlearn the chaotic lessons you've subjected them to."

"You delusional asshole," shot back the enraged monk, "Discipline? My kids have more than enough to stick together and hammer your sorry ass into the floor, fuse your pancreas to your spleen and stuff it into your lung! Competence? You only know three more disciplines than they do and I know all sixteen! Honour? Last summer you were too chicken-shit to help with that forest fire, you stayed at the base camp the entire time 'tending' to the injured. In the past four months I've destroyed three of Dementor's Underdark lairs and have seventeen drow and two troll kills under my belt just from that campaign alone!"

Ron cringed at that memory. Killing the nine foot trolls was no big, just hit them with a lit torch and they flamed up like a pine tree in a forest fire, it was just like killing vermin. The drow henchmen were different. Technically, drow were elves and hence, demi-humans. She had no choice, but still, killing her first two drow made Kim sick to her stomach, by the sixth she was looking forward to a kill, the last four…were missing their left ears. He knew he had to tell someone but he did not know who. How would he explain Kim's drow-like viciousness while they were in the Underdark?

The drill hall was silent as everybody listened to the exchange.

"Mom's pissed," whispered Freia.

"Gee, ya think?" replied Shendra.

"What's a pan-kree-us?"

"What's a spleen?"

"Auntie Tara, can we just hammer Fukushima-san? I think that's what momma wants to do anyway," inquired the longer-haired twin, an eager gleam in her green eyes.

They heard Yori's voice, "Please Kim-chan, this is not helping. Sensei will return tomorrow and maybe an arrangement can be made."

Kim stormed out into the drill hall, heading for the door while everyone except Tara, Ron and the kids studiously looked away or pretended to be busy. Yori was close behind and gave the redhead's partner a pleading look. He took the cue and followed his girlfriend. The blond knew where she was headed, to work off her rage at the city garrison drill yard and he knew she would be moving at her best sprint.

* * *

Weapons Master Barkin was in a good mood. When he requisitioned some training time at the garrison drill yard, he did not expect to have the whole yard to himself that day. He had a section of ten candidates to evaluate for the Order of the Aster. At the moment the soldiers were practising sword drills on the thick wooden sparring posts when out of the corner of his eye Barkin noticed a blur. Turning he saw Possible charge at one of the unused posts, launching herself into a flying kick and breaking the post in half.

The veteran warrior was born an Uthgardt into Clan Stormwind and thus clan-kin to Ann and as a result was well acquainted with her parents. He had watched Kim grow up in the monastery; she was the spitting image of the healer's own mother, right down to the temper. He decided it would be prudent to move the troops out of the way till she calmed down.

"Ok everybody, listen up! Order arms and form up in a single rank behind me now, move it people!" barked the Weapons Master.

As they formed up the troops noticed a petite fury make kindling out of each of the posts in turn. One trooper, named Terence Amblecrown smiled as he recognized who it was.

"Hey, Custer," he said to his buddy, "Do you know who that is?"

"Uh-uh," replied Custer.

Amblecrown explained to his friend, "That's Ta'eli; I met her last summer when we had that forest fire near my uncle's ranch. She and her partner drove the herd by themselves out of the way of the fire. She's totally amazing; I so hope to get picked for her company 'cause I'd follow her anywhere."

"With a sweet ass like that I'd follow her anywhere too," replied Custer with a leer, "and seeing how worked up she is I'll bet her ass ain't been tapped in a while, a situation I'd be too happy to remedy…wait a minute, her company? You mean to say that little thing's an officer?"

Barkin, who had overheard the conversation was about to chastise the trooper for his crudeness when he noticed Kim had stopped suddenly and had her head cocked in their direction.

_Oh my fucking oath, _he thought to himself. To the troopers he hissed, "You morons, she heard that last exchange."

The former barbarian watched the young officer calmly walk over and greet him with a brilliant smile. At this point, an exhausted Ron finally caught up dropping to his knees to catch his breath. Rufus hung out of his human's pocket, matching him gasp for gasp.

"Good day Weapons Master, how are you and your troops this fine day?" asked Kim sweetly.

"Very well, ma'am," replied the old warrior, "I'm evaluating candidates for the Order of the Aster, perhaps Ta'eli would care to inspect the troops?"

"Certainly, since my company was just activated I'm in the market for a few good souls. Ron is my new warand but I still need an investigator," explained the monk.

Turning to the section she recognized Amblecrown and sashayed up to him, her warand officer beside her and Barkin behind them.

"Terence, I so remember you…so…you'd be willing to follow me anywhere?" she cooed to the nervous trooper, giving him a sultry look while tracing her finger along the contours of his breastplate armour from neck to waist, "I remember you at your uncle's ranch during the forest fire. You were a great help especially that one evening when you helped calm down those frightened children. Weapons Master, I think I…like…this one, would you send his performance evaluation directly to me at the monastery, please?"

"Yes ma'am," responded Barkin. And while the veteran merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity at Kim's unusual behaviour, Ron and Rufus were stunned in disbelief.

The inspecting officer turned to Custer who stood at attention with a bored expression. Kim slowly moved her right hand suggestively up the front of the tall trooper's breast plate armour till she reached the collar. She hooked her hand on the top edge, suddenly shifted her hips around, threw the surprised trooper over her shoulder flat on his back and straddled his chest.

This elicited a surprised murmur from the other soldiers.

Silence ensued when Barkin shouted, "As you were people!"

Custer was no longer bored. It came to his attention this slender girl had just tossed him to the ground and, on a cold, late winter day was wearing only trousers, sandals and a crop top shirt with no sleeves. The startled trooper noted the tightly corded muscles on her stomach, shoulders and arms, as well as the blood covered calluses on the closed fist of her left hand merely inches from his face. However, it was the expression on the officer's face that spooked him; this young woman had eyes that belonged to a twenty year veteran. The angry officer spoke quietly, sheer menace implied in her tone, each word coming out as a breath.

"Thank you for saying I have a sweet ass, but I already know that," whispered Ta'eli into his ear, her cheek brushing his, "So, ya wanna tap this sweet ass? Ya think your dick is big enough to handle me?"

With that said, the annoyed redhead stood up, grasping the top and bottom of Custer's breast plate as she did so, and with strength imbued by Sensei's training, lifted the sixteen stone bulk of the soldier to his feet. The dazed man did not see the monk take two steps back and suddenly spin to land a kick to his chest that sent him sailing about twenty feet through the air.

"Just borrowing," said Kim to the trooper whose longsword she had taken. The still enraged monk strode purposefully toward the fallen man.

_Oh no! _Realized Ron, _It's the Underdark all over again! _"KP wait, don't!" yelled the warand to his officer as he sprang to stop her. He reached her as the sword plunged down, his touch to her arm managing to deflect the point safely into the dirt beside Custer's head.

Kim turned to Barkin and sternly ordered, "Weapons Master, I deem this individual unfit as a candidate, strike him from the list."

"Yes ma'am," replied the unfazed veteran, glad that the section of troops had been facing him and not seen what transpired. Turning to shaken man he said, "Report to the Orderly Room and wait for me."

As the officer and her warand walked away he turned to Amblecrown to express his condolences which elicited a confused look from the young man.

"Amblecrown, you poor misguided idealist, you just had to tell her you'd follow her anywhere. Well, I suppose you didn't know that her last three charters were to the Underdark to take out drow lairs," clarified the senior soldier. The young soldier's face drained of colour.

"KP, you ok? What in the Nine Hells happened back there?" a worried Ron asked as they walked towards the quartermaster's office.

"Actually, I feel a lot better now, but I felt really weird at first. I mean, a pissed off Uthgardt berserker couldn't have matched the fury I felt. I took out seven posts when one or two usually suffice. Then I heard the two soldiers talking. Amblecrown said something sweet about me, and then Custer said something crude about me. I went to Amblecrown and was ready to lock lips with him and invite him into my bed tonight for being so sweet but the feeling suddenly faded and I decided to recruit him for my company instead. Then I went to Custer and by the Morninglord's Dawn, Ron, I was ready to kill the poor dumb bastard! The urge washed back at the last second and I just managed to stay my sword," explained the confused redhead.

Kim's explanation rattled around Ron's brain as they entered the quartermasters' and approached the Quartermaster Sergeant standing behind the counter. Pulling some coins out of her money pouch the young officer smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry for causing so much damage today. Here you go Quartermaster, that's seven crescents for seven posts, two more for a keg of mead for the work crew and two more for the inconvenience."

"Very good ma'am, thank you," replied the veteran, "And thank you for the entertainment with Custer, he's a twerp. I know you're new to this, don't second guess your actions; with some soldiers, physical intimidation is all they understand to correct misbehaviour and remind them who's in charge."

The officer looked sheepishly at her warand who returned the look.

Grabbing a sheet of paper, pen and ink from the countertop Kim began writing something in her usual impeccable penmanship; as she wrote, she began explaining something to Ron.

"You've heard the expression about the student surpassing the master, right?" began the monk.

"Sure KP," replied her partner.

"Tomorrow after lunch is when Fukushima is supposed to evaluate his new class to determine their fitness to continue and since Sensei will be back to monitor the assessments, Fukushima won't be able to pull any stupid moves. Fukushima barely qualifies as an instructor and he's already on thin ice with Sensei. I just remembered an obscure rule that Hirotaka mentioned to me once. Just as the instructor can determine if a candidate as worthy to be taught, so can an aspirant be allowed to determine if the instructor is worthy to teach. Do you follow me so far?"

"Uh, sure KP, but why don't you explain for Rufus' sake."

"Well, if you're going to invest your time in learning something, you want your instructor to know their stuff or you won't waste the effort. So why should our kids put up with an inadequate instructor for the next ten years?"

"So, all the kids have to do is prove Fukushima unfit to teach? How do they do that?" asked Ron.

"That's easy," said Kim as a predatory smile grew, "they are entitled to set whatever non-lethal challenge they wish to test the instructor with. Do you think they could hammer Fukushima into the floor in a sparring match, just them against him? He doesn't dare decline otherwise he forfeits his right to teach at all. Here Ron, get these instructions to Tara as soon as possible, she needs to prepare them. I've got my appointment with Monique in less than an hour and I need to go home to pick up a few things. See ya later, love you." The hero gave her boyfriend a kiss and ran off at high speed.

Across the drill yard, Josh Mankey stood by the corner of one of the barrack blocks, malevolent green eyes expressing sheer hatred and frustration as he watched the young couple.

_I swear that little bitch is thrice blessed by Lady Luck. I had her; she would've come out of this looking like a murderous slut, then that blond fuckhead showed up. Since when could he run fast enough to catch up that quickly? I can't do anything when he's around. _

_Poison only gave him the shits; what the fuck does he normally eat anyway? The little bitch crippled the street thugs that tried to hurt __**her**__ Ron. Of the eight teams of assassins I've sent so far, I'm still missing two and the other six were disembowelled and beheaded, by large fangs and claws, no less. Who or what's protecting him when Red's not around?_

_Her dating Pretty-boy didn't faze his devotion to her at all and I couldn't even distract him with that little blue-eyed tart of theirs. I got close with that bitch from Kara-Tur but she managed to shake off my influence somehow and back off from the doofus._

_I'll need to be more aggressive with the Art to determine the true nature of this sidekick 'cause I really feel like I'm missing something here, and I need to find who that other soul was that kept my bride away from me last night. Wedding preparations are such a pain in the fucking ass!_

_Oh well, better get moving, there's an appointment with a comely elven wench I need to keep and then on to Monique's for the 'dramatic' break-up of Kim and Josh._

* * *

_Day two, afternoon_

The brown-skinned half-wild elf turned the sign on the front door to her shop so that it would read "Closed – Appointments Only". She smiled to herself, she had only one appointment today and she was looking forward to it. The young shop owner looked with pride at the inside of Monique's Fashion Emporium. She had one of the most successful clothing shops in Everlund and she owed it all to Kim.

Almost two months after setting up shop things weren't looking good. Then a certain auburn-haired, green-eyed cutie walked in, bought a pair of casual pants, made friends with her almost immediately and promised to show her around town. The girl had to leave suddenly when her friend was swept up by a mob of fans of the 'Faerûnian Gladiatorial Forum'. Almost immediately afterward, some young women sauntered in….

"Was that Kim Possible who just left?" asked one of the women.

"Well, her name is Kim, and she's a new friend of mine," replied a perplexed Monique.

As her partners started perusing the contents of the store, making sounds of approval, the speaker asked, "Does she shop here?"

Finally cluing in that a celebrity had just made friends with her Monique started showing off her wares, starting with what Kim bought.

Her customer base grew quickly as clients began appreciating the quality of her clothing and how Monique always seemed to be ahead of the fashion curve. She even put together a line of fashions that featured clothing and accessories suitable for an adventuring monk; it was quite the rage for a few tendays, much to Kim's discomfiture. Her brother was a great help doing what he could to keep his sister's shop running smoothly, when he was not obsessing over the FGF.

She was a fan herself, which was her brother's fault. However, it made for an interesting relationship between her, Kim and Ron. What were the chances of becoming best friends with two people who between the two of them had the same likes as you?

The incident with the purple, dragon-like creature prompted Yori to suggest Monique learn some fighting skills since being friends with a hero led to many intensely exciting situations. Although the fashion expert understood the usefulness of learning Hand and Foot Melee, learning to play a flute was a mystery. The exotic Kara-Turan explained it assisted one to relax and meditate. And, although she had always been fond of Kim and Ron, that first 'mission' seemed to have added an extra layer to that fondness.

Monique's reverie was broken by her best friend's entry and her initial joy was replaced by shock when she saw the mess she was in.

"Girl what happened to you?" asked the concerned half elf as she gave her friend a hug and led her into the back apartment, "You look like you just took a trip through the Abyss itself. It's a good thing I have a moisturizing bath waiting for you, so strip and get in."

As Kim complied, Monique began muttering to herself. The redhead looked quizzically at her raven-haired friend, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"I just realized I'll have to make more alterations to your dress than I expected. Your shoulders seem to have gotten a little bulkier, your boobs still look firm and perky, you've no body fat that I can tell judging by the muscle tone and your bubble butt is gone," appraised the professional dress maker.

Standing in the tub, the monk squawked in indignation, "Are both of my best friends in the habit of checking me out?"

Adopting a mischievously sultry look, Monique sashayed over to her best friend and slowly caressed her hands up Kim's arms to her shoulders and purred, "Girl, I've been checking you out since the first time you set foot in this store." Kim's confused "huh?" was replaced by a surprised "eep" as she was unceremoniously shoved down into the bath. The dark-skinned girl grabbed her manicuring set and looked at the warrior's hands with disgust.

"How many times have I told you to use an axe when you need kindling, by the gods, girl, there are still slivers embedded in your skin. This isn't going to be a manicure, it's going to be reconstruction," exclaimed Monique.

After sticking her tongue out at her confidante, the green-eyed girl related the events of the past twenty-four hours, carefully leaving out certain important details for the time being. The recounting lasted for well over an hour during which time Kim had to occasionally remind an uncharacteristically speechless Monique that she was supposed to be doing a manicure.

Afterwards, Monique took her friend to the dressing room where she had a number of dresses hung; all were floor length gowns in colours ranging from light to dark blues. Kim looked at the dressmaker with confusion.

"D'ya think I'd let you know ahead of time exactly what your birthday present would be," explained the half elf with a sly smirk. "You'll try each one on, I'll make the adjustments to each and then I'll decide which one to present to you later, just try not to change your body shape too much until then." The dress fittings took the better part of the afternoon and it ended with Kim trying on a very short, close-fitting black satin dress.

"Don't worry about this one," assured Monique, "I have this one in mind for you, but the design is still experimental. I call it my LBD project."

After changing into a clean casual outfit to replace the dirty one she arrived in, Kim decided it was time to start investigating her suspicions.

"Monique, could you bring over my backpack? I want to show you something nice," said Kim. As her friend picked up the pack the hero noticed, with some interest, how she appeared to wince in pain, rubbing her shoulder as if it were injured. Pulling out the mithril candlestick holder she held it out towards an astonished Monique.

"This, believe it or not, is actually an early wedding present sent to Ron and me from an acquaintance that seemed to believe that our fate was sealed in that direction," explained the redhead, "You want to check it out?"

"Are you kidding? Hand it over girl," whispered the brown-skinned beauty in awe. As she touched the holder her eyes grew large as she felt her whole being enveloped with soothing warmth and her mind filled with a forgotten dream….

"Kim, you're the beautiful princess from the dream," Monique commenced…

"…that was tied to a torture table," the hero added…

"…in a large green throne room, guarded by some big guy…"

"…you freed me and we fought the big guy together…"

"…this gave your handsome prince…"

"…the chance to destroy the magical artifact possessed by the evil queen…"

"…who had glowing green eyes…"

"…and the ceiling became a swirling red portal of some sort that took the prince and me to safety…"

"…and I was hoping for a thank you kiss from the handsome prince," finished Monique.

The monk felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her soul because standing in front of her was the explanation for why the dream she had been enduring her whole childhood had been merely unsettling and not nightmarish. It occurred to her as well that she had not had that dream since her friend moved to Everlund. Kim felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards her best friend. Putting down the candlestick holder, she cupped her best friend's face in her hands and softly asked, "Would a thank you from the princess do?" At which point the hero gave her…_other?... _soul mate a long appreciative kiss on the lips.

Monique, her eyes closed, luxuriated in the golden warmth that accompanied that soft kiss and she was disappointed when it stopped. Gold-flecked eyes opened to see green ones and the new partner could only think to say, in a small, quiet voice, "Um… you're welcome?" Then wrapping her arms around Kim's neck returned the kiss.

The golden warmth suffusing the young women was suddenly shattered by the sensation of a chilling cold crawling over their souls. Accustomed to such unsettling sensations from her adventuring experience the redhead pulled from her kiss and alertly scanned the shop; although not so well composed, the young shop owner still kept her presence of mind.

"Kim, what was that?"

"I don't know Monique but I was enjoying the moment and I don't like being interrupted," growled the redhead.

Still glancing around nervously the dark skinned girl replied meekly, "Yeah, about that. I was really enjoying that and although I never thought of having a sweetheart, after that kiss you'd be my first choice. Reality-check though girl, you just decided to finally hook up with Ron and you still haven't broken up with Josh. With your track record Kim I think you should get a grip on one relationship at a time, focus on Ron first. It's obvious I'm supposed to be in this equation somehow so I'll just bide my time so all this can settle into place."

The hero simply stared blankly at her best girl friend.

Monique attempted to change the direction of the conversation, "Oh, and my mother is arriving in town in three days with the next merchants' caravan and she is insistent on meeting you. Can you make it over for supper...and bring Ron?"

* * *

_Day two, evening_

Betty Director was sitting behind her desk attempting to relax. The empty eye socket ached badly today after enduring several unsettling meetings and she was hoping a few minutes of peace with a cup of tea would help. She was in charge of the Harpers out of Moongleam Tower in Everlund.

_I think I've got it, the meditation seems to be working, the pain is almost gone, _thought the covert operative with satisfaction.

Just then one of her Harper agents, Will Du, entered the office.

_I lost it! _thought a frustrated Betty. "What is it Du?"

"Magister Director, I have a report from our operative in the city garrison; Kim Possible is to be arrested for the murder of her boyfriend, Josh Mankey," explained the agent.

Betty's eye socket began to ache again.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**The Harpers:** Coincidentally, the Harpers of the Forgotten Realms have a mandate and modus operandi that closely approximates that of Global Justice.

"_**The Loyal Fury"**_**:** the human deity for duty, loyalty, and obedience. Traitors to goodly organizations are especially sought out and executed.

"_**Lady Luck"**_**:** the human deity for good fortune, skill, and victory.

**The Art: **How wizards refer to their style of spell casting as opposed to that of others, in particular, priests.

**Crescent: **The common name for a gold coin in the shape of a crescent moon; it is the main form of currency in the surface cities of the Silver Marches.

Return to Top


End file.
